Tara
by Maywen
Summary: Le mensonge se retourne toujours contre celui qui l'a énoncé. On ne vous a jamais appris cela Harmon Rabb Junior?
1. Chapter 1

C'est la saison des nouveautés chez Maywen!

* * *

Auteur: Maywen (posté sur des forums sous Chlo)  
Titre: Tara  
Rating: Tout public  
Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf peut-être les idées de scénario et Tara.  
Résumé: Le mensonge se retourne toujours contre celui qui l'a énoncé. On ne vous a jamais appris cela Harmon Rabb Junior?

Note de l'auteur: J'adore écrire cette fic. Je remercie Corinne pour sa relecture très utile :) Etant en cours d'écriture, Tara sera mise à jour idéalement toutes les semaines. mais bon, on ne sait pas trop dire exactement ^^  
J'espère que vous aimerez, toute review sera accueillie avec plaisir :)  
Bonne lecture!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 Juillet – 15h09  
Plage de la péninsule de Coronado  
San Diego

La plage, La douce caresse du soleil sur sa peau et surtout une délicieuse glace à la fraise.

A cet instant, rien ne pouvait gâcher ses premières vacances de l'année. Absolument rien ! Elle les avait méritées et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu le moindre moment de tranquillité. L'amiral avait été des plus exigeants. Et pas seulement avec elle.

Ils avaient tous reçu des dossiers plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres et étrangement, ils concernaient tous des médecins. Bud s'était retrouvé sur une histoire de trafic d'organes tandis qu'elle et Harm avaient reçu le dossier « Harem ». Une affaire des plus rocambolesques: un des médecins du porte-avion USS Patrick Henry avait réussi – et ce pour une raison toujours obscure - à rassembler autour de lui toutes les femmes du dit porte-avion et à les monter contre les hommes. Un véritable gang qui ne respectait plus aucune autorité et qui semait non pas la panique mais au moins une grande confusion. A peine avait-elle mis un pied là-bas qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec ce médecin aux six heures – « douce Colonel, venez avec moi, je ferai de vous une déesse » - tandis que Harm, lui, faisait face à l'armée féminine. Il ne lui avait pas encore avoué pour quelle(s) raison(s) elles le poursuivaient mais Sarah Mackenzie n'était pas femme à abandonner si facilement… Elle saurait la vérité tôt ou tard.

Elle se sermonna intérieurement, elle ne devait plus penser un instant de plus à son travail. Ni à Harm. Leur relation était… une amitié forte et tranquille et pourtant, elle espérait toujours qu'il fasse un pas en avant. Depuis cette fameuse nuit à Sidney, elle s'était jurée de ne plus se jeter dans la gueule du calamar. Oh non. Elle avait déjà bien souffert la première fois et réitérer l'expérience ne la tentait pas du tout. Mais un petit espoir sournois subsistait encore et toujours.

Pour l'heure, elle devait se concentrer sur le plus important.

La plage, la douce caresse du soleil sur sa peau et surtout une délicieuse glace à la fraise.

Elle croqua avec délice le dernier morceau et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil de plage. Elle avait encore quelques heures avant de rentrer à l'hôtel pour le diner et elle comptait bien en profiter. Elle ferma les yeux et chassa au plus vite l'image de son coéquipier préféré. Il fallait penser à… AJ ! Oui, excellente idée ! AJ, AJ et son nounours. Offert par tonton Harm. Non, alors AJ et…

-Sarah ?

Etonnée que quelqu'un puisse la connaître, elle ouvrit un œil et plaça ses lunettes de soleil dans ses cheveux. Une grande rousse se tenait devant elle. Elle portait une robe rose bonbon des plus criardes et dans ses cheveux, elle avait ajouté une fleur. Sarah l'identifia comme étant une fleur d'hibiscus.

Voyant que la demoiselle attendait avec impatience sa réponse, elle se redressa.

-Pardon ? On se connaît ? demanda-t-elle d'un air gentil même si au fond, elle n'aspirait qu'au repos le plus tranquille.  
- Je suis Tara. Elle attendit quelques instants un sourire béat aux lèvres, espérant certainement que ce nom ferait un effet certain sur Sarah. Un peu dépitée par l'absence de réaction de son interlocutrice, elle continua avec un « Il ne vous a pas parlé de moi je suppose. »

Malheureusement, Sarah ne connaissait aucune Tara et ignorait également qui était ce fameux « il ». Sarah se retint de ricaner à la pensée que si Tara pensait sincèrement que ce « il » ne lui avait pas parlé d'elle, pourquoi diable son nom pourrait lui dire quelque chose. Son esprit d'avocate logique et curieuse ayant refait surface, elle se décida quand même à la questionner. Elle était en vacances et elle n'arrivait décidément pas à oublier le travail.

-Je ne veux pas vous blesser mais je ne vois pas du tout qui vous pouvez être.  
-Harm ne vous a jamais parlé de moi ?

Le cœur de Sarah manqua l'un ou l'autre battement à l'évocation de ce nom. Ainsi, elle était condamnée où qu'elle aille à croiser les ex de Harmon Rabb Junior. Le sourire que lui lançait Tara et ce petit air supérieur qu'elle avait pris ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir rabattre le clapet de cette fille avec un « mon mari ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. Voyez-vous, depuis qu'il m'a dans sa vie, plus rien d'autre ne compte pour lui. Ne le prenez pas mal, c'est l'effet que je lui fais… »

Totalement indifférente aux émotions qui traversait son interlocutrice, Tara continua son monologue.

- Etrange, je pensais qu'il vous disait tout. C'est bien ce que vous êtes sensés faire non ? Mais bien sûr, il doit avoir peur de votre réaction face à notre amitié si… puissante et profonde !

Alors comme ça, dans l'esprit de cette greluche, Harm et elle semblait être très proches. Croyait-elle qu'ils entretenaient une liaison ? Sarah se promit de ne pas chercher à la détromper. Si elle pouvait pour une fois montrer que Harmon Rabb était sa propriété exclusive et ainsi éloigner une rivale…

Tara étant toujours dans ses explications passionnées, Sarah s'obligea à reprendre le fil de la conversation.

- …étions les meilleurs amis du monde, les plus grands et plus inséparables. Et puis, après votre rencontre à tous les deux, il ne me parlait plus, il s'est éloigné et m'a abandonnée. Mais je sais qu'il m'aime encore. Sinon, il ne m'aurait pas éloignée en m'empêchant d'assister à votre mariage. Il voulait me protéger.

Elle crachait littéralement ces dernières phrases. Sarah était choquée. Harm et elle mariés ? Cette fille pensait sincèrement qu'elle et Harm étaient… mariés ?! Elle cacha son émotion du mieux qu'elle pouvait et malgré ses efforts, elle ne pu qu'articuler un simple « Notre mariage ? »

Tara ne perçu rien à son trouble et cracha ses paroles de plus belle.

- Je suppose que tout le monde a évité de vous parler de moi. Pour ne pas vous blesser de savoir que votre époux en aimait en fait une autre. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment il a pu vous épouser vous. C'est vrai. Soyons honnêtes, vous n'avez rien de très attrayant.

Relever les incohérences dans un témoignage. Une des grandes spécialités d'un avocat et Sarah ne s'en priva pas.

-Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi vous a-t-il parlé de moi ? Il a dû vous briser le cœur…

Elle essayait d'être la plus sincère mais intérieurement elle était sur le point d'éclater de rire. Cette fille allait mordre à l'hameçon. Ensuite, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à réunir les informations qu'elle désirait sur son mariage.

15 juillet – 17h 45  
Hôtel de la Liberté  
San Diego

De retour à l'hôtel, elle s'allongea sur son lit. Elle ne comprenait décidément plus rien à cette histoire. Tara avait été très facile à guider. Elle lui avait fait le récit de tous les évènements qui la concernait. Des évènements qui s'étalaient sur plus de sept ans.

Mais le plus beau, c'est que dans l'esprit de Tara, elle était Sarah Rabb depuis plus de cinq ans. Harmon Rabb Junior se prétendait être son époux auprès de plus de la moitié de ses amis. Personne n'avait bien sûr assisté au mariage ni vu de photographies mais il avait réussi à les convaincre que c'était dans le but de protéger Tara.

Sarah Rabb. Elle avait souvent songé à ce nom, espérant peut-être futilement le porter un jour mais ce n'était pas cela qui la tracassait le plus : pourquoi l'avoir choisie elle ?  
Il avait des dizaines de femmes dans sa vie mais il l'avait choisie elle.  
Etait-ce parce qu'il la désirait encore après tout ce temps ? Ou bien était-ce juste parce qu'elle était simplement la première à qui il ait pensé ?

Mais il restait encore une énigme encore plus déroutante. Pourquoi se prétendait-il être marié ? Ne savait-il pas dire gentiment « non » à Tara ?  
Pourquoi se faisait-il passer pour marié ?

Encore une fois, il venait s'immiscer dans ses vacances sans aucun scrupule. Et à présent, au lieu de simplement s'inquiéter de si il fallait ou non prendre du gâteau au chocolat comme dessert, elle se torturait à essayer de comprendre ses motivations. Et elle comptait bien lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il voulait une épouse ? Il risquait bien de la trouver.

Elle savait qu'il était resté à Washington pour ses vacances, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le rejoindre pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Harmon Rabb, profite bien de ces quelques heures, ta délicieuse épouse rentre à la maison.

16 juillet – 01h21  
Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie  
Washington D.C.

Il était tard quand elle arriva enfin chez elle. Elle avait contacté Tara pour s'excuser de devoir s'absenter. Tara avait ricané en lui demandant si elle craignait que son époux se soit envolé vers d'autres contrées plus sexy ce à quoi Sarah lui avait répliqué qu'au moins elle était sûre qu'il ne viendrait donc pas la rejoindre elle.

Pour une étrange raison, Tara ne s'était pas vexée et n'avait pas non plus riposté avec une pique acerbe. Mais Sarah n'avait que faire des états d'âme de cette demoiselle. Toutes ses pensées étaient à ce moment tournées vers un pilote aux yeux océans.

Elle se glissa avec délice sous sa couette et s'endormi aussitôt.

16 juillet - 08h25  
Appartement de Harmon Rabb Junior  
Washington D.C.

Harm venait de rentrer dans la cabine de douche lorsque le téléphone commença à sonner. Le bruit de l'eau couvrant la sonnerie, le répondeur automatique prit le relais.  
« Vous êtes bien chez Harmon Rabb, veuillez laisser un message, Bip »

« Hum, Harm, c'est moi. J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je te rejoins à Washington dès que possible. Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications. A très bientôt. »


	2. Chapter 2

Une suite pour les chanceux qui lisent :p Bonne lecture

* * *

16 juillet – 08h43

Appartement de Harmon Rabb

Washington D.C.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. Harm ne savait pas définir ce qu'il y avait mais un horrible pressentiment en sortant de sa douche lui nouait le ventre. Un peu comme si l'air était plus électrique en quelque sorte.

Il noua une serviette autour de sa taille et se figea lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans la pièce à coté. Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui. Il s'approcha en silence, juste assez pour voir qui se trouvait dans son salon.

Mac. Elle était simplement assise en tailleur sur son canapé et sirotait un thé d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir.

- Mac ?

Elle releva la tête pour lui décrocher un sourire… qui se transforma bien vite en une moue appréciatrice. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort et son imagination se décupla. Elle était en train d'estimer le nombre de possibilités que cette serviette finisse à terre.

Il fut étonné de son regard. Elle avait une lueur dans le regard qu'il n'avait plu vu depuis un certain temps. L'envie ?

- Comment…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà elle lui montra son porte-clés. Une clé en particulier attira son attention. Il lui avait donné un jour, il ne savait plus exactement quand ni pour quelles raisons mais il avait confiance en elle. Et lui donner la clé de son appartement lui avait semblé logique. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il voulait que ce soit-elle qui vienne récupérer ses affaires. Cela lui avait semblé une bonne chose de la lui donner. Une manière de lui montrer qu'elle était importante à ses yeux.

- Je me suis… invitée. Maintenant, je vous propose de vous asseoir et de venir gouter au petit déjeuner que je vous ai préparé.

- Je devrais peut-être d'abord me mettre quelque chose sur le dos.

Observant Harm, Sarah vit une goutte d'eau tomber de ses cheveux pour venir courir sur son torse.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, Harm.

Elle retourna son attention dans sa tasse de thé tandis que Harm lui se demandait ce que ces quelques jours de vacances avaient bien pu faire à sa coéquipière… Ce petit jeu de flirt était le premier depuis des lustres et ça faisait tellement de bien.

En sortant de la pièce, il remarqua que son téléphone était mal raccroché. Il le remit en place et vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de messages. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'y en avait pas.

*-*-*-*-

- Marin's, ces pancakes sont délicieux. Comment avez-vous eu assez de temps pour faire tout cela ?

- Je ne dévoile jamais mes secrets…

- Dites-moi.

- Pourquoi le Harem vous poursuivait-il ?

- Je garderai toujours en moi cette interrogation sur vos prétendus talents de cuisinière.

Elle lui sourit et il aima ça.

*-*-*-*-

Ils passèrent la journée à deux. A discuter de tout et de rien au début puis elle sortit de son sac un scrabble. Il ne fit aucun commentaire. La rivalité qu'il y avait entre eux dans un tribunal refit surface bien vite.

- Vous rigolez ? Non et non, ce mot ne peut pas être utilisé !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Les noms propres sont interdits !

- Vous êtes vraiment une mauvaise joueuse, mademoiselle Mackenzie…

Un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, elle lui mit sous le nez le règlement du jeu.

- Vous disiez, très cher ?

*-*-*-*-

- Mac, le but du jeu est de gagner un maximum de points vous savez…

- Et ?

- Je doute que des mots comme « lune », « miel » et « noce » soient très judicieux pour gagner.

- Je dois en faire un plus long ?

- Avec des lettres à points multiples au moins.

Il la taquinait gentiment depuis un moment et elle se fit un plaisir de lui clouer le bec.

- Et ça, c'est combien de points.

- Epoux… Mot compte triple. 16x3 donc

- 48.

Elle avait son sourire des grands jours, celui qui lui disait « Harmon Rabb, je suis géniale, ne l'oubliez pas. » et il tomba en contemplation devant ce visage si… espiègle.

Trois coups sur la porte.

Trois coups qui vinrent briser cet instant de paradis. Il quitta avec regret le canapé et la femme qui s'y trouvait et alla ouvrir.

Sa surprise fut pour le moins déroutante. Une longue chevelure rousse et un sourire conquis l'accueillirent.

- Harmon.

Il n'y avait décidément qu'elle pour l'appeler Harmon. Elle lui avait certifié qu'elle préférait mille fois ce prénom au simple diminutif que tout le monde utilisait. Malgré toutes ses demandes, elle persistait encore et toujours à le nommer comme cela.

Tara Jamison. Renommée « la furie rousse » par Sturgis un jour où elle s'était introduite à l'Académie pour venir le voir. Elle avait fini dans le bureau d'un des plus hauts gradés de la base en l'accusant de séquestrer des jeunes gens innocents et de les priver d'une présence féminine réconfortante.

- Tara… Quelle, euh… surprise. » Il étouffa un rire nerveux. Il sentait que la situation allait étrangement mal tourner. C'était souvent le cas quand elle venait le voir. Ce fameux jour à l'Académie n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. « Que fais-tu ici ?

- Mais je viens voir mon meilleur ami ! Chéri. » Elle lui colla un baiser sur la joue et son regard se posa sur Sarah qui s'était rapprochée. « Oh, ce doit être…

Harm sentit un vent de panique s'emparer de lui. Il devait à tout prix empêcher Tara de dire un mot de plus. Sarah n'était pas au courant de ses mensonges et il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle les apprenne. De plus, il refusait que le rapprochement de la journée soit mis en péril. Elle était une Marine et il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir.

Il devait détourner l'attention.

- Tara, tu rajeunis de jour en jour !

Elle se retourna les yeux écarquillés. Il venait de lui faire un compliment ! Le premier depuis si longtemps ! Et en plus devant son épouse ! Elle était sur un véritable petit nuage rose et doux et si… Son cerveau marchait à du cent à l'heure. Peut-être était-il sur le point de lui demander sa main tout en annonçant à cette Sarah qu'il voulait le divorce.

Devant une scène aussi surréaliste, Sarah dû se maitriser pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle pouvait lire dans le regard de Harm qu'il était paniqué à l'idée que son petit mensonge ne soit dévoilé. Tara quant à elle affichait un sourire extatique et elle se refusa à imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser.

Harm décida de jouer le tout pour le tout, il était avocat que diable. Il pouvait jouer avec les mots et leur faire croire à toutes les deux… Bon, il allait avoir du mal mais au minimum, il fallait qu'il éloigne Tara.

- Tara, laisse-moi donc te présenter Sarah.

Sarah préféra elle aussi jouer le jeu, elle fit comme si elle ne connaissait pas Tara et la salua chaleureusement. Son plan à elle était aussi mis en péril par cette fille. Elle avait espéré que Tara ne vienne pas les rejoindre à D.C. et maintenant, elle allait devoir faire avec elle.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

D'un geste instinctif, Harm passa sa main dans le bas du dos de Sarah. Il la rapprochait tranquillement de lui et il ne s'arrêta qu'au moment où son bras entra en contact avec sa peau.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Tara lui lança alors un regard mauvais tentant vainement de défendre ce qu'elle considérait être son territoire mais Sarah était des plus tranquilles. Elle comptait bien défendre son territoire elle aussi. Et elle avait plus d'un avantage sur la rouquine. En premier lieu, elle était celle qu'il avait choisie pour femme. Certes elle était une femme fictive mais peu importait. Et puis, en ce moment même, il s'était approché d'elle, il l'avait défendue inconsciemment contre Tara. Et sentir que cet homme la défendait – même si elle était parfaitement capable de se protéger seule – avait un effet grisant.

- Harmon, tu n'as pas reçu mon message ?

- Non.

- Oh. D'accord… euh. » Elle lança un regard dérouté sur Harm puis son regard dévisagea la femme qu'il tenait près de lui. Elle n'aurait tout de même pas osé ? Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas l'accuser. Mais l'épouse était certainement là-dessous. Foi de rouquine, elle ne l'emporterait pas au paradis ! « Cela vous plairait-il de diner avec moi ? Je suis descendue au Plaza et… dans ma chambre, dans ma grande chambre, je me sens un peu seule.

Elle ne quittait pas Harm du regard. Comme une invitation muette.

- Je ne sais pas, Sarah ?

Elle le regarda étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à l'utilisation de son prénom croyant qu'il voudrait au maximum cacher son mensonge. Se reprenant, elle se mis (mit) à jouer son jeu. Celui de la douce amie qui ne comprend pas pourquoi il l'appelle par son prénom et non son surnom.

- Harm ?

Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps avec Tara et trouva une excuse.

- Euh et bien, ce soir, cela ne va pas être possible. Nous devons finir ce dossier.

- Ce dossier ?

Il la dévisagea un instant, ils étaient en congé tous les deux, de quels dossiers parlait-elle ?

- Le dossier sur lequel nous travaillons depuis une heure, matelot. Celui avec les époux en lune de miel…

Se souvenant de leur étrange partie de scrabble, il comprit enfin.

- Ah oui, effectivement, je n'y pensais plus, heureusement que tu es là. Il finit sa phrase en lui donnant un baiser papillon sur le coin des lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

Une suite. Bonne lecture et un grand merci pour les reviews ;)

* * *

Tara était restée interdite devant cette scène. Elle avait vraiment cru que cette fois-ci était la bonne. Il était tellement beau. Et tellement… inaccessible. Cette Sarah était vraiment tenace. Mais elle semblait assez étrange. Elle ne se comportait pas comme une épouse.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'en rajouter plus qu'elle fut bientôt conduite presque de force à la porte d'entrée. Sarah s'était emparée avec peu de délicatesse de son bras et l'avait raccompagnée.

- Chère Tara, je suis navrée mais Monsieur Rabb et moi-même avons à travailler sur cette affaire. Vous ne voulez pas qu'un couple périsse à cause de vous n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et referma la porte. Elle se retourna vers Harm tel un chat prêt à bondir sur une innocente souris.

-Vous m'expliquez ?  
-Expliquer quoi ?

Alors comme ça, il voulait jouer au plus malin avec elle.

-Elle avait l'air de me connaître.  
-Je parle de ma coéquipière très souvent, Mac.  
-Mais vous ne m'avez jamais parlé d'elle…  
-Tara est une…  
-Amie. Dites-moi, serait-ce une de vos conquêtes ?  
-Pas exactement.  
-Elle est mignonne pourtant…

Il mourrait d'envie de lui clouer le bec avec un « pas autant que vous » mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait peut-être s'en abstenir. Pour pouvoir le sortir à un moment plus opportun. Un jour où lui déclarer sa flamme serait à l'ordre du jour. Pour l'instant, le silence lui paraissait agréable.

- Vous vouliez peut-être la rejoindre ? Je suis navrée de l'avoir un peu… remballée mais vos conquêtes et vos flirts, je les préfère loin de moi. On s'attache si vite à ces petites choses là… Et elles disparaissent si vite avec vous. » Mi amusée mi sérieuse, elle remercia sa muse inspiratrice pour de si beaux vers. Elle allait pouvoir passer lentement à l'attaque.  
-Non, je vous préférais vous.  
-Me préférer moi.  
-Oui pour avoir le plaisir de vous battre à plate couture au Scrabble.  
-Et pas pour me sauter dessus ou m'embrasser ?

Il avait bêtement espéré que ce moment là soit comme gommé de sa mémoire un peu comme par enchantement. Mais non, c'était mal connaître Sarah Mackenzie. Il plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles chocolat et prononça simplement un « ne me tentez pas ».

- Voyons Harm. Si c'est une de vos prétendantes, je ne pense pas que lui briser le cœur en embrassant une autre devant elle soit une idée judicieuse.  
Elle se retint à temps de dire qu'elle avait essayé à maintes reprises avec lui et que cela n'avait jamais fonctionné.

-Sarah, cette histoire est…  
-Compliquée, je m'en doute, avec vous, il n'y a jamais rien de simple. Vous voulez que j'aille lui parler ?  
-Non !  
-Calmez-vous. Je n'ai jamais fait que proposer. Seriez-vous inquiet à propos de cette fille ?  
-Ne la croyez pas. Mac, promettez moi que s'il elle vient vous parler, vous ne la croirez pas.

Elle ne répondit rien et retourna s'installer sur le canapé. Harm soupira doucement avant de la rejoindre. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi, c'était de décupler sa curiosité.  
Il s'installa, tria encore une fois ses lettres et fut accueilli sur le plateau par un nouveau mot « Baiser ». Mot compte double. Pile la place qu'il se réservait depuis des heures. Elle l'avait doublé et allait probablement faire de sa vie un enfer – enfer qui aurait Tara comme cerbère.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassée ?  
-Mac… ce n'était pas un vrai baiser.  
-Vous m'avez tutoyée.  
-Je…  
-Vous l'avez fait. Les deux. Vraiment.  
- Mac, pourrions-nous reprendre cette conversation plus tard ? » Il regardait avec un intérêt quasi surnaturel les lettres et lorsqu'il finit sa phrase en relevant la tête vers elle, il se retrouva face à son visage. Son visage si près du sien. Son souffle chaud lui chatouillant les lèvres, ses lèvres si proches des siennes.  
-Harm. Puis-je ?

Il était perdu, il ne pouvait pas dire non à cette femme qui s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. Un baiser d'elle valait bien tous les risques, il se doutait qu'elle essayait de se venger d'avoir été embrassée sans raison apparente devant Tara mais cette femme le rendait fou. Un baiser pouvait causer sa perte, mais quelle perte… la plus douce et la plus fantastique des pertes.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la vit plonger vers lui. Elle se colla lentement contre son corps, sa poitrine frôlant légèrement son bras et attrapa le sac avec les lettres. Elle retourna à sa place, un sourire aux lèvres en tirant cinq lettres.

-Flyboy, vous ne jouez pas ?

Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme mais elle aurait sa peau, elle l'aurait…

Elle était très fière de son coup. Tellement fière. Elle… était aussi grisée que lui. L'odeur du cou de Harm l'enivrait à un point tel qu'elle se demanda si les battements de son cœur allaient pouvoir se calmer un jour. Il voulait une épouse, il allait l'avoir. Elle avait juste besoin d'un téléphone et du numéro du Plaza. Mais avant tout, il fallait éloigner le calamar…


	4. Chapter 4

Une nouvelle suite!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Elle n'allait jamais y arriver. Comment le faire quitter son appartement un instant… Non, ça ne marcherait jamais. A moins que…  
-Harm, pourriez-vous me rendre un service le temps que je range bien à place ce merveilleux jeu…  
-Si vous trouvez ce jeu merveilleux, c'est uniquement dû à votre victoire… Mais dites toujours, Mac.  
- On ne se tutoie plus ? » Elle aimait le provoquer sur le sujet mais elle avait mieux à faire en cet instant. « J'ai dans le coffre de ma voiture une grande boite. Vous pourriez aller la chercher ?  
-Vous projetez de vous installer ici ?  
Il avait son air moqueur qui l'agaçait tant. Mais cette fois-ci, ça ne lui faisait aucun effet, ou du moins, moins d'effets. Elle en savait beaucoup plus que lui dans cette affaire. Il était à sa merci… Et il allait voir de quoi elle était capable.  
- Il vous faudra me supplier à genoux pour me voir vivre ici. » Elle lui ouvrit la porte et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, elle lui lança un très innocent «retenez-le bien matelot, à genoux qu'il vous faudra me supplier. »  
-Qui vous dit que je le ferai ? Qu'est-ce qui vous rend aussi sûre de vous ?  
-Mon sixième sens…

Elle venait à peine de refermer la porte qu'elle se précipita sur le téléphone.

-Oui, bonjour, pourrais-je avoir le numéro de téléphone du Plaza à Washington s'il vous plait ?

Un instant plus tard – elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre une seule seconde, un matelot pouvait surgir à tout instant – elle était en grande discussion avec le concierge de l'hôtel.

- Monsieur, je suis navrée de vous demander ça, mais pourriez-vous me dire si Tara Jamison est bien descendue à votre hôtel ? Oui, je sais que vous avez le secret professionnel et que vous ne pouvez rien me dire mais… » prenant son ton le plus mélodramatique digne de ses plus viles plaidoiries, elle continua « Tara est ma sœur cadette. Et voyez-vous, elle… promettez-moi de ne rien dire à personne. Elle souffre d'un syndrome de folie dépensière à cause d'un dédoublement de personnalité. » Elle laissa quelques instants à son interlocuteur pour bien assimiler ce qu'elle racontait. De plus, cela ajoutait un peu plus de piment à son récit. « Elle se prend pour une archiduchesse du 19ème siècle et donc, elle mène la vie de palace sans un sou en poche. Comprenez, je fais ça pour l'aider. Je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse en prison… » Elle sursauta en entendant Harm entrer dans l'appartement. « Vous allez vous occuper de cette affaire ? Et prévenir tous vos… » Elle chercha un mot assez neutre pour que Harm ne se doute de rien « Collaborateurs ? Merci monsieur, c'est une excellente chose, vous m'aidez énormément dans cette affaire. Merci encore. »

Harm la regardait d'un air intrigué.

-une affaire difficile ? Vous n'êtes pas sensée être en vacances Mac ?  
-Si, je… Je me renseignais pour l'achat d'un…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle essayait de lui cacher une vérité horrible.

-D'un ?

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, il pensait apprendre un horrible petit secret de Sarah Mackenzie.

-D'un set pour apprendre à cuisiner.

Sa réputation dans ce domaine n'était plus à faire depuis que Chloé avait raconté comment elle avait fait exploser littéralement sa cocotte minute lors d'une tentative de soupe de potiron pour halloween. A sa décharge, elle avait réussi, après quelques recherches sur internet, à démontrer que cela était dû à un défaut de fabrication et que quelques grand-mères dans le Minnesota avaient été confrontées au même problème.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais son sourire en disait très long. Après un dernier café, elle retourna chez elle.

17 juillet – 4h12  
Appartement de Harmon Rabb Junior  
Washington D.C.

Une sonnerie stridente vint le réveiller et malgré tous ses coups répétés, le réveil ne s'arrêtait pas.

-Que diable…

La porte d'entrée. Voilà d'où provenait le bruit. Il s'extirpa avec peine de son lit, tangua un peu jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et se prit les pieds dans une marche. Après s'être rattrapé au canapé, il parvint à la porte. A peine l'avait-il ouverte qu'une furie rousse, accompagnée à vue d'œil par une armées de valises et de sacs en tous genres firent irruptions dans son antre. Adieu tranquillité furent les seules pensées cohérentes à cet instant. Il lui colla un oreiller et un drap dans les bras, lui indiqua du doigt le canapé et retourna dans son lit.

17 juillet – 9h45  
Appartement de Harmon Rabb Junior  
Washington D.C.

Il était dans ses bras à ELLE. Elle s'était glissée dans ses draps et avait mis ses petits pieds glacés contre ses jambes. Et pourtant, il ne l'aurait échangée pour personne. Sarah…

Ses longs cheveux… Longs ? Depuis quand Sarah avait-elle les cheveux aussi longs. D'ailleurs, depuis quand portait-elle un parfum aussi fort ? Elle qui aimait les senteurs délicates légèrement fruitées pourquoi aurait-elle changé du tout au tout…

Rousse. Elle était… rousse.

Un étrange flash-back lui revint en mémoire. Un bruit strident, une tornade et une centaine de valises. Ses rêves devenaient un peu trop loufoques à son gout.

-Harmon…

Il élimina de suite la possibilité que cela puisse être sa mère qui venait le réveiller. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule autre possibilité mais son cerveau semblait faire un blocage. Lorsqu'il sentit une main baladeuse et cette voix murmurant encore une fois son nom, il ouvrit les yeux.

Tara. Dans son lit. Tara. Envolée la douce Sarah. Les petits pieds étaient ceux de Tara.

-Tara ! Sors de mon lit immédiatement !  
- Harmon. Mais, calme-toi. Voyons, dormons encore un peu…  
-Tara, sors de ce lit immédiatement.

Sa voix était sèche et sans appel. Elle devait partir au plus vite.

Elle sortit de la chambre d'un air bougon en marmonnant. Il était encore sous le choc. Tara était chez lui.  
Il s'empressa de s'habiller et fouilla dans ses armoires. Où était-elle ?  
Après quelques minutes de recherches, il la trouva dans son écrin. Son alliance.

***

Il la rejoignit dans le séjour pour une conversation qui promettait d'être longue et ennuyeuse. Quelles excuses allait-elle bien pouvoir trouver cette fois-ci ?

-Tara.  
-Harmon.  
-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
-J'ai été mise à la porte.  
-Par un hôtel ?  
-Par un hôtel.  
-Tu te moques de moi ?  
-Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais ça !  
-Tu ne peux pas vivre ici. Tu peux trouver un autre hôtel.  
-Je suis sur la liste des personna « non grata » de tous les hôtels de Washington.  
-Tara.  
-Je te jure que c'est la vérité !  
-Je vérifierai.  
-Ton épouse n'est pas là ? Je ne l'ai pas vue dans ton lit…  
-Tara…  
-Elle devrait-être à tes cotés.  
-Elle travaille.  
-Vous n'étiez pas en vacances ?  
-Elle aide une amie avec son fils.  
-Oh.

Cette histoire allait mal tourner. Si elle était effectivement interdite de séjour dans un hôtel, il ne pourrait pas la mettre à la porte. Enfin, il pouvait la mettre dans le premier avion pour San Diego…


	5. Chapter 5

Et un nouveau chapitre!

* * *

17 juillet – 13h56  
Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie  
Washington D.C.

Elle avait attendu jusque tard dans la nuit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle avait veillé pour savoir si son plan avait fonctionné mais la longue attente avait eu raison d'elle.

En se réveillant, elle voulait savoir une bonne fois pour toute si son appel avait eu l'effet escompté mais rien ne lui était parvenu. Harm n'avait pas appelé, Tara non plus – ce qui lui semblait logique vu que la demoiselle pensait qu'elle vivait avec son cher et tendre époux et le concierge qu'elle avait eu la veille avait été remplacé par un vieux grincheux qui ne se laissait pas amadouer aussi facilement.

Tara était-elle repartie dans le premier avion – ruinant ainsi ses chances de torturer un peu plus Harm – ou bien était-elle en train de faire ami-ami avec des SDF sous un pont ?  
Ou alors… Ou alors, elle était dans le lit de Harm ?!

Elle devenait une épouse possessive. Et étrangement, cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout.

On frappa à la porte et son cœur fit un bond. Et si c'était lui ?  
Elle réajusta son chemisier et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, qui que cela pouvait être, elle se devait d'être convenable. Surtout si c'était lui.

Et c'était lui. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en le voyant. Il avait les cheveux un peu ébouriffés par le vent et portait un T-shirt qui le mettait particulièrement en valeur.

- Harm, quelle bonne surprise. Vous voulez une revanche au scrabble ?  
- Pas exactement. J'aurais besoin de votre aide.

Elle le fit entrer et il fallut quelques minutes à Harm pour expliquer son petit problème.

- Tara compte vivre chez moi.

Elle faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau. Elle avait vu juste mais de la pire des manières : cette fille s'était glissée dans le lit de SON mari. Enfin, son mari fictif qui ignorait qu'elle savait pour ce mariage.  
Ou devait-elle dire ce non mariage ?

- Vivre ?  
- Pour deux semaines.

Elle était au moins rassurée sur ce point là, ce n'était que pour quelques temps…

- Et en quoi pourrais-je vous aider ?  
- M'aider ?  
- C'est bien ce que vous avez dit en arrivant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez parlé d'avoir besoin de mon aide.  
- Mac. Je… Sarah, voulez-vous vivre avec moi ?  
- Je…

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit aussi direct. Son cœur avait encore raté quelques battements.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Tara. Tara a quelques difficultés à comprendre le mot « non ».  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- C'est une amie et elle a toujours cherché à devenir un peu plus pour moi.  
- Vous voulez que je fasse semblant d'être votre petite amie ?  
- En quelques sortes.  
- Comment ça ? Il y aurait plus ? Pourquoi ne pas demander à une de vos anciennes copines ? Elles pourraient être plus convaincantes que moi.

Le piéger, son jeu préféré.

- Tara, nous a vu hier ensemble…

Elle avait oublié ce détail. Il fallait qu'elle reste prudente, elle pouvait faire tout échouer en quelques mots seulement.

- Effectivement.  
- Et donc… ce serait provisoire. Juste vivre chez moi, le temps qu'elle parte.  
- Je serai votre garde du corps matelot ?

Elle ne pouvait cacher son amusement. Elle se voyait déjà en train de s'interposer entre une Tara à moitié nue tentant de sauter sur Harm.  
Il ne répondit rien, préférant sourire honteusement. Elle remarqua alors qu'il portait une alliance. Elle cacha son étonnement au mieux et préféra garder le silence. S'il lui avouait tout de suite toute l'affaire, elle ne pourrait pas le voir tenter se dépêtrer dans son mensonge, lentement la préparer à lui annoncer que Tara pensait qu'ils étaient mariés… Ou pire encore, il serait capable de lui annoncer tout de suite que Tara était folle et les pensait mariés. Non, non et non.  
Il allait devoir faire face au fur et à mesure.  
Et il avait oublié un détail de très grande importance. Que disait-elle ? De la plus haute importance.  
- Harm ?  
- Oui ? Vous acceptez ?  
- Un instant, Matelot. A genoux.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je vous ai prévenu hier mon cher…  
- Vous n'étiez pas sérieuse. Et puis, votre sixième sens ne pouvait pas prévoir que…  
- Pas aussi tôt je dois dire. Et je disais surtout ça pour rire. C'est vrai… Vous et moi, vivant dans le même appartement, ça serait étrange non ?  
- Pas tellement.  
Il avait plongé ses yeux dans les prunelles de la jeune femme qui en avait resté comme figée. Il lui faisait parfois un tel effet qu'elle en oubliait presque son nom certains jours. Elle se reprit et d'une voix un peu moins assurée mais pourtant très sexy selon lui, elle lui murmura « A genoux ».


	6. Chapter 6

Snif snif, pas une review :( C'est un peu triste quand je vois mes stats, mais bon, c'est la vie, c'est vrai, une mini minute c'est de trop pour vous. Tentez quand même de temps en temps, vous verrez, c'ets pas difficile.

Suite!

* * *

Sa voix raisonnait encore dans sa tête. Elle l'avait vraiment dit ou avait-il rêvé ? Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens en une interrogation.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de répéter.

« A genoux »

Jamais encore deux petits mots ne lui avaient procuré autant d'émotions. Il savait que se plier aux volontés de cette merveilleuse Marine allait lui apporter un lot d'embêtements très conséquents mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il allait pouvoir vivre avec elle. Tenter de voir ce que le quotidien pouvait leur apporter.  
Enfin, si elle acceptait.

Et pour accepter, elle exigeait au minimum qu'il se mette à genoux.

C'était si simple à faire.

Mais il n'osait pas. Il n'avait pas peur mais il savait que les ennuis ne tarderaient pas. Tara les pensait mariés. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de but en blanc de se faire passer pour son épouse. Il allait devoir être plus rusé.  
Il devrait au moins annoncer à Tara l'une ou l'autre chose pour endormir sa vigilance.

Il se voyait mal partager son lit avec Mac ou Tara. L'une lui ferait à coup sûr perdre ses moyens et l'autre… Et bien, elle était une raison suffisante pour ne pas la vouloir dans son lit. Elle se collait à lui, elle tentait tout pour le toucher et surtout… elle n'était pas Mac.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas prêté attention à Mac qui s'était approchée. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule, il fut immédiatement reconnecté à la réalité.

Avec douceur mais fermeté, elle le força doucement à se mettre à genoux. Un sourire satisfait sur le visage une fois que cela fut fait, elle lui demanda de réitérer sa demande.

- Sarah Mackenzie, accepteriez-vous de vivre avec moi pour les deux semaines à venir ?  
- J'hésite, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ? Si votre Tara tente de m'assassiner par exemple…  
- Mac, vous êtes une Marine entrainée et très douée, vous craignez vraiment Tara ?  
- Une femme amoureuse peut faire beaucoup pour l'homme qu'elle aime. Même des actes inconsidérés.

Leur échange fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle décrocha.

- Sarah Mackenzie.  
- Salut Mac, comment ça va ?  
- Chloé !  
- Tu ne m'avais pas oublié j'espère ?

La voix de l'adolescente était taquine.

- Jamais. Alors, quoi de neuf ?  
- Je passe ce week-end à Washington…  
- Chloé, je crois que tu vas adorer venir à la maison.  
- J'aime toujours ça tu le sais bien. Et quelque chose me dit que tu ne me dis pas tout…  
- Disons alors que Harm est à genoux devant moi, qu'il me supplie d'aller vivre deux semaines chez lui pour le protéger d'une de ses prétendantes nommée Tara.  
- Sarah…  
- Oui ?  
- Ne te moque pas de moi.  
- Chérie, tu verras ça de tes propres yeux, tu as ma parole.  
- C'est dans des moments pareils que je comprends pourquoi je t'aime autant. Fais le souffrir. Je te tiens au courant de l'avancée de cette histoire. Bye.  
- Bye.

Harm lui lançait un regard qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

- Flyboy ?  
- Dites oui.  
- Oui. Mais alors, à mes conditions. Si Tara tente quoi que ce soit, j'ai le droit de la balancer par la fenêtre.  
- Vous défendez mon corps ? Serait-ce de la jalousie ?  
- Je parlais de tenter quelque chose contre moi.

Il souriait d'un air moqueur. Il ne répliquerait rien, juste pour avoir le dessus.

- Si cela vous amuse de croire cela, faites donc.

A nouveau, il ne répondit rien. Elle avança vers lui et lui donna un coup à l'épaule. Pas assez fort pour le faire tomber, ce n'était pas son but, d'ailleurs elle aurait craint qu'il tente de la bousculer dans son canapé.

Elle revint sur ses pas et lui redonna un coup cette fois-ci beaucoup plus fort. Il avait cependant prévu le coup et se recula juste à temps. Elle manqua son épaule d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres et prise dans son élan elle faillit tomber à terre.  
Cela était sans compter l'aide de Harm qui la réceptionna avec douceur dans ses bras.

- On frapperait un homme à terre ?  
- Vous n'êtes pas à terre. Vous êtes à genoux.  
- Vous jouez sur les mots.  
- Si peu. Vous me relâchez ?  
- Vous venez vivre chez moi ? Chloé pourra passer. J'accepte tout mais sauvez moi.  
- D'accord.  
- Vrai ?  
- Oui. On va devoir…

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants.

- Vous voyez quoi…  
- Non Mac, je ne vois pas…  
- Vous et moi… comme un couple donc ?

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle parlait de s'embrasser, il s'imagina la reverser sur le canapé pour l'embrasser sous les yeux ébahis de Tara.  
Mac comme petite amie enfin, comme épouse. Il allait devenir fou. Il s'était condamné lui-même. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas tout simplement dit la vérité ?  
Elle l'aurait très mal pris. Voilà pourquoi.

- On dirait bien que oui.

Chloé n'allait pas faciliter les choses. Elle allait fouiner et faire parler Tara. Il en était certain. Il avait une semaine pour préparer sa visite. Peut-être allait-il investir dans du rouleau adhésif… Si elles ne pouvaient pas parler, ces deux semaines passeraient comme une lettre à la poste.

Une excuse bidon pour les bâillonner… Il ne lui manquait plus que…

Il sentit alors qu'elle se mettait plus confortablement contre lui.

- Vous êtes bien mise ?  
- Impeccable, vu que vous ne voulez pas me lâcher.  
- Alors nous serons mieux… » il la souleva dans ses bras et s'installa après quelques efforts dans le canapé. « ici.  
- Vous y serez mieux, je vais faire ma valise.  
- Votre valise ?  
- Vous comptez que je ne porte que vos pulls pour seuls vêtements ?

Il n'était vraiment pas contre cette idée mais pour ne pas être mal vu par la demoiselle, il lui répondit « Faites donc votre valise, mais si vous insistez, je serai d'accord de vous prêter des affaires. » Surtout si elle ne portait rien en dessous mais il garda ce détail pour lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Alors déjà un très très très très grand merci aux reviews! alors flo, syl80, osteogirl et nelly je vous dédicace avec tout mon amour ce chapitre :)

bonne lecture!

* * *

17 juillet – 16h30

Une valise et son sac à main. Voilà l'intégralité de ce qu'avait besoin Mac. Il l'installa dans le coffre avec facilité à côté de sa valise de secours qui servait en cas de mission de dernière minute. C'était si… naturel. Comme si cette situation avait toujours été là.

Mac entra dans l'appartement de Harm et son regard se posa instantanément sur Tara… à moitié dévêtue. Elle lui fit un sourire sarcastique avant de se tourner vers Harm. Il portait sa valise et s'il sembla étonné de la tenue de sa squatteuse, cela ne fut rien comparé à la surprise de sentir les lèvres de Mac se poser sur les siennes.

- Merci pour ma valise.  
- De… rien. C'est un plaisir.

Tara sauta sur l'occasion pour se rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

- Sarah, vous partez souvent avec tout ça ? Même pour simplement aider une amie ?  
- Vous partez en voyage avec une centaine de valises, j'aurais aimé plus de compréhension de votre part. Et oui, j'ai dû m'absenter pour veiller sur un petit homme adorable pendant que ses parents prenait un peu de repos.  
- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas accueilli ici ? C'est vrai, l'appartement est quand même assez grand, non ? A moins qu'il y ait un souci avec Harmon ? » Ajouta-t-elle perfidement.  
- Même si je suis sa marraine, un enfant se sentira toujours mieux dans son environnement familier.

Sa voix s'était faite douce et lente comme si elle était en train d'expliquer la situation à un simple d'esprit.  
Elle lui fit un sourire gentil, prit sa valise et se dirigea vers… sa nouvelle chambre.  
Harm la suivit du regard en songeant qu'il aurait volontiers invité Tara plus tôt s'il avait su. Puis, se souvenant de l'épée de Damoclès qui se trouvait au dessus de sa tête, il réfuta cette idée. Il était dans de beaux draps.

- Harmon.

- Harmon !  
- Oui, Tara ?  
- Ton épouse n'est pas très… enfin tu vois. Et en plus, je pense qu'elle a en fait vu son amant.  
- Je te demande pardon ?!

Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer « elle ne porte pas son alliance ». Harm soupira. Oui, il y avait encore ce petit détail à régler…

- Nous… nous… Nous la portons rarement.  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
- Oui, avec notre métier, c'est une situation un peu délicate que d'être mariés. Donc… nous ne portons que rarement nos alliances. Comme cela, nous sommes sûrs que nous n'auront pas la trace du bronzage.

Jamais il ne saurait d'où lui était venue cette inspiration presque divine mais il remercia le dieu ou la déesse qui se cachait là-dessous.

Mac s'était installée de telle manière à pouvoir entendre ce qui se disait dans le salon. Elle avait été déçue de la rapidité à laquelle il avait réussi à trouver une excuse plausible à l'absence de bague. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que ce soit l'été ? Il n'allait certainement pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

- Chéri ? Tu peux venir un instant ?

Harm tenta d'adopter une démarche naturelle mais à cet instant, il était dans un autre monde. Sarah dans sa chambre… Vraiment, il avait de la chance.

Il entra dans sa… dans leur chambre et se figea devant une Mac qui avait enfilé en vitesse un petit top moulant. Elle se tourna vers lui et apercevant Tara dans l'entrée, elle l'invita à entrer.

- J'aimerais votre avis. Vous préférez le rouge ou le beige ?

Elle leur montrait deux parures de lingerie. Tara désigna d'un air peu ravi le rouge qui était probablement le plus sage. Harm lui semblait hypnotisé. Rien que de l'imaginer, dans une de ces parures, était insoutenable. Il songea alors qu'il aurait peut-être l'occasion de la voir réellement là dedans et qu'il serait perdu à jamais devant une telle vision. Il ne répondit jamais à la question. Il se contentait de garder la tête froide… enfin, plutôt essayait de garder la tête froide.

- Harm ?

- Chéri ?  
- Les deux.

Tara retourna rageusement dans le salon, cette Sarah était vraiment très forte mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue ! Oh non !

Dans la chambre, Sarah fit un grand sourire à son collègue. De peur que Tara puisse les entendre, elle se mit tout contre lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Si avec ça, elle essaie de vous sauter dessus, c'est vraiment qu'elle est accro à vous.

- Harm ? Vous allez bien ?  
- Hum… oui. Je crois. » Il avala difficilement sa salive. « c'est juste que…  
- Que ?  
- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de donner mon avis sur de la lingerie. C'est assez…  
- Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Harm, vous avez eu des centai… un grand nombre de compagnes. Vous n'avez jamais vu leur lingerie ?

Elle souriait d'un air sarcastique et lui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Toutes ses compagnes comme elle disait n'étaient pas aussi adorables que Mac. Elle était différente de toutes les autres. Et l'imaginer dans de telles tenues lui grillait une bonne partie des neurones.

- Mac… demain nous retournons au JAG.  
- On sera lundi ?  
- Oui…  
- Voilà un détail que nous n'avons pas pris en compte dans cette petite supercherie anti-Tara.

Harm remarqua alors la proximité entre eux. Ils étaient si proches, ses lèvres à seulement… Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.  
Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu'un cri horrible ne traverse l'appartement. Mac et Harm se précipitèrent dans le salon pour découvrir Tara évanouie dans le canapé.


	8. Chapter 8

Les filles, vous assurez du tonnerre de dieu! Vous adore!

Une suite pour combler vos attentes. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tara toujours inconsciente sur le canapé, nos deux militaires ne savaient pas trop comment aborder la situation. Devait-il appeler les urgences ? Ou devait-il simplement attendre qu'elle se réveille ?  
Eux qui étaient parés à toute situation, un simple baiser les avait rendus presque amnésiques.

Harm, homme de la situation, se pencha sur la demoiselle pour prendre son pouls. Elle était toujours en vie au moins une bonne chose.  
Sa respiration semblait par contre un peu anarchique. Tara battit légèrement des paupières et ouvrit ses yeux. Devant elle, la plus adorable de toutes les visions : Harmon Rabb négligemment penché vers elle tel un prince charmant venant réveiller sa princesse d'un baiser.

Automatiquement, à cette simple pensée, elle ferma les yeux et attendit les lèvres tendues. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Il allait l'embrasser !

Cinq, dix puis vingt secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Un peu dépitée, elle ouvrit simplement un œil – discrètement pour ne pas lui faire croire qu'elle était consciente – et aperçu Sarah penchée au dessus d'elle.

Voyant que son plan était tombé à l'eau et que Harmon ne l'embrasserait pas, elle se redressa avec mauvaise humeur. Cette femme était la plus grande sadique diabolique de tout l'hémisphère nord !  
Mais Harmon n'allait pas s'en sortir si facilement : une alliance, quelques parures de lingerie et une marine n'allait pas lui gâcher son conte de fées ! Oh que non ! Elle l'aurait !  
Et… elle se figea. Pourquoi était-elle étendue dans le canapé ? Elle était sortie rageusement de la chambre puis avait jugé préférable de ne pas les laisser seuls… Ils s'embrassaient ! Elle dû faire mille et un efforts pour ne pas défaillir de nouveau. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du couple devant elle. Il la pria de rester allongée tandis que Sarah se précipitait à la cuisine pour préparer un bon repas bien consistant.

17 juillet – 19h00

Ils venaient de se mettre à table. Tara avait pris la place à gauche de Harm et Sarah la droite. Elle se servit à peine du plat – des lasagnes végétariennes – se plaignant toujours d'être dans un sale état. Sarah se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était bien bête de ne pas reprendre des forces en mangeant quelque chose.

- Sarah…

Elle était toujours aussi chamboulée de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom. Elle pensait qu'à la longue, elle pourrait s'y habituer mais il lui sembla que rien ne la troublait plus que cette voix prononçant son prénom.  
A la réflexion, elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Ses baisers étaient tout aussi ravageurs. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'y faire. Même s'ils s'étaient réellement mariés quelques années auparavant, jamais au grand jamais, elle ne se serait habituée.

- Oui ?  
- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un peu de viande avec ?  
- Tu me paieras un hamburger demain.  
Tara fut surprise par cela.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas la laisser se ruiner la santé avec une pareille horreur ?!  
- Euh… Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais l'en empêcher et puis, elle aime ça.  
- Plus que toi ?  
- Cela n'a rien à voir, Tara, lui répondit alors Sarah. « Ma ration de viande, c'est… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Un instant, elle s'imagina que Harm était le morceau de viande que Tara et elle pourchassaient. Elle lutta si bien contre son fou rire qu'elle se retrouva à pleurer. Aussitôt Harm dirigea toute son attention sur elle et en le voyant, elle éclata définitivement de rire. Il se retrouva alors seul à manger ses lasagnes végétariennes tandis que d'un coté, Tara semblait maussade et jouait avec sa nourriture tandis que de l'autre, une Mac hilare tentait de reprendre son sérieux.

- Tara, tu ne mange pas ?  
- Non.  
- Sarah ?

Il se tourna vers sa délicieuse épouse provisoire mais la voyant les larmes aux yeux et le visage rayonnant dû au fou rire, il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Après le diner, Tara décida de se coucher tôt. Harm et Mac suivirent le mouvement se voyant mal discuter dans le salon à quelques pas du canapé où Tara dormait.  
Il entra dans sa chambre à la suite de Sarah et hésita sur la conduite à adopter. Elle profita de ce silence pour glisser un « Harm, je suis navrée pour le fou rire. »

- C'était un plaisir que d'entendre votre rire. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il n'était pas dirigé contre moi.

Le vouvoiement était de nouveau entre eux et d'une certaine manière, Harm trouva ça très agréable. Il pouvait se vanter d'être l'un des seuls hommes au monde à vouvoyer sa… il ne savait pas trop quelle était leur relation. Une amitié n'était pas suffisante mais ils n'étaient pas un couple. Vouvoyer sa…  
Elle mit court à ses interrogations par un simple « Gauche ou droite ? »

- Pardon ?  
- Le lit. Si vous voulez duper Tara avec notre pseudo couple, il va vous falloir plus que quelques allusions. Mais je peux la laisser prendre votre lit d'assaut pendant que je dormirai à terre. Vous avez un matelas gonflable ?  
- Non.  
- Non ? Quel militaire n'a pas de quoi dormir…  
- Non, vous dormirez dans mon lit, j'irai à terre…  
- Ce n'est pas crédible, Harm.  
- Je ne veux pas vous…  
- Me quoi ?

Elle s'était dangereusement rapprochée.

- Mac…  
- Testons un instant.

Elle le poussa sur le lit et vint s'allonger.

- Ce lit est bien assez grand pour nous deux, je vous assure Harm.

Il était effectivement bien assez grand.

La nuit passa et au petit matin, le coté droit du lit était totalement à l'abandon. Une troisième personne aurait pu prendre s'installer là avec une facilité déconcertante. Et le fait que Mac s'était blottie inconsciemment contre Harm pendant la nuit pouvait probablement y être pour quelque chose…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonne année 2010 à tous mes lecteurs!

Petite explication: Je sais que je suis en retard pour les posts et que j'ai l"un ou l'autre inquiets ;) Mais n'ayez crainte, je finis toujours mes fanfictions et celle-ci a encore quelques beaux jours devant elle. Je suis en Master à l'université donc parfois je croule littéralement sous les examens et autres joyeusetés. Mais non, non je n'abandonne jamais une fic.

Excellente lecture et on n'oublie pas la petite review :)

* * *

18 juillet – 9h02  
Appartement de Harmon Rabb

Tara fut réveillée en sursaut par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il était à peine neuf heures et elle grogna en se levant. Essayant mettre la main sur le téléphone, elle s'arrêta étonnée devant le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et elle se détourna de son but pour se refaire une beauté.

Dans la chambre, la sonnerie réveilla aussi notre duo qui était maintenant tendrement enlacé. Harm roula délicatement sur le dos, emmenant avec lui Sarah, tandis qu'il tendait la main pour attraper le combiné téléphonique.

- Rabb à l'appareil.  
- Vous avez une heure de retard.  
- Amiral ?!  
- Nous sommes lundi. Vous avez une affaire de vol sur les bras.  
- Bien. Monsieur, je…  
- Aucune explication. Dans mon bureau. Vous avez 30 minutes.

La communication se coupa et il put reprendre ses esprits un instant. Le réveil n'avait pas sonné. Pire, ils n'avaient absolument pas songé à mettre le réveil. Sarah avait un effet dévastateur sur lui. Sa mémoire ne prenait que les informations purement… essentielles. Qu'elle mettait délicatement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles lorsqu'elle était nerveuse et lorsque Tara s'approchait à moins d'un mètre de lui, qu'elle se blottissait inconsciemment contre lui la nuit et que…

Se reprendre, il n'avait qu'une demi-heure pour rejoindre le JAG. Et…

- Mac ?

Il faisait des petits cercles de son pouce sur son épaule pour la réveiller.

- Oui ?  
- L'amiral vient d'appeler. Je dois être là dans une demi-heure.  
- Oh. Mais pourquoi ? Il a des ennuis ?  
- Mac… Il est 9h.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle était déjà debout. Elle prit son uniforme dans l'armoire et sortit celui de Harm par la même occasion. Cette situation était étrange, trop étrange en ce lundi matin.

Tara arriva dans la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec le couple qui semblait comme figé.

- Il y a un problème ?  
- On doit aller bosser.  
- Oh. D'accord. Je peux vous accompagner ?  
- Nous n'aurons jamais le temps de tous nous laver en moins d'un quart d'heure…  
- Mais vous pouvez vous laver ensemble non ?

Tara se mordit la langue pour se punir de cette idée. Elle était là pour les séparer pas pour leur organiser des rencontres romantiques sous la douche !  
Un peu gauchement, Harm ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et laissa entrer Sarah avant de la suivre.

- Mac, si vous préférez…  
- Non, ça ira. Nos priorités sont ce qu'elles sont et je doute que l'amiral accepte de nous excuser pour une question de… Vous voyez.  
- Il n'est pas au courant pour vous.  
- Vous pensez que mon retard passera moins aperçu ?

Le ton de sa voix était amusé. Il arrivait à la surprendre. Lui, l'avocat à la réplique bien sentie, avait encore des difficultés à lui dire clairement les choses. Et il lui semblait qu'elle était la seule à profiter de ce traitement hasardeux. Il ne lui parlait jamais clairement de ce qui était. Et il avait même réussi à la faire passer pendant des années comme son épouse.

- Il vous aime bien.  
- Harm ! Voyons ! Vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'il…  
- Oh que si.  
- Harm !

Elle ouvrit l'eau et lui en lança pour le faire taire. Ni une ni deux, il la prit dans ses bras pour la contrôler et l'amena avec lui sous la douche. Il ouvrit l'eau froide prétendant faire le dur mais même sans les hurlements de Sarah, il aurait rajouté un soupçon d'eau chaude. Leurs pyjamas étaient trempés et être dans ses bras était une torture pour Sarah. Elle ne devait pas céder. Ils avaient des priorités.

- Harm, ne m'obligez pas à vous dénoncer à l'amiral pour le retard.  
- Vous voyez que vous pactisez avec l'ennemi.

Sortant la tête haute de la douche, elle glissa sur le carrelage et fut heureusement rattrapée de justesse par le fourbe Harm.

***  
18 juillet – 9h43  
Quartier Général du Jag

Harm se dépêchait dans les couloirs tandis que Sarah, elle, se contentait de saluer tout le monde. Elle fut sur le plateau cinq bonnes minutes après lui et salua Harriet qui semblait très amusée.

- Dites-moi tout.  
- Le capitaine est encore en retard. L'amiral va lui passer un sacré savon.  
- J'espère. Il n'a rien dit à mon sujet ?  
- Non. Il était persuadé de vous avoir vu ce matin… Vous venez d'arriver, madame ?  
- Un souci avec ma voiture.  
- Rien de grave j'espère ?  
- Non, du tout. Merci de vous en inquiétez.  
- Regardez, voilà l'amiral et le capitaine.

Discrètement, elles se mirent de manière à pouvoir admirer la scène. L'amiral demanda le silence et lorsque cela fut fait, il fit un grand sourire. Loin de rassurer Harm sur son sort, il perdit encore quelques centimètres en se tassant. Sarah avait un grand sourire devant cette situation et il grandit encore et encore en entendant les paroles de l'amiral.

- Je pense que notre ami le capitaine Rabb a un problème avec l'horlogerie. Un très gros problème même. C'est pour cela que nous devons l'aider… » Il s'arrêta pour donner un ton dramatique à la scène. « L'un de vous pourrait-il me prêter sa montre pour les… disons les 100 heures à venir ?

Bud, dans son immense bonté, donna sa montre. En plus de se faire bien voir de l'amiral, cela lui permettrait de pouvoir parler à sa tendre épouse à maintes et maintes reprises.

- Merci, Roberts. Donc, capitaine, je vous confie cette montre. Prenez-en grand soin.  
- Monsieur, j'ai déjà une montre et…  
- Capitaine, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes prié de faire l'horloge parlante. Toutes les heures pile et demi.  
- Mais…  
- Votre affaire de vol passe au colonel Mackenzie.  
- A vos ordres, monsieur !  
- Et, prenez un peu plus exemple sur elle. La ponctualité !

Il repartit dans son bureau en marmonnant tandis que Sarah et Harriet, hilares, venaient le voir.

- Quel talent.  
- Quel honneur.  
- Vous allez être…  
- Ponctuel !

Chacun partit à ses occupations et peu de temps après, on entendit un capitaine criant sur le plateau « 10h ! Il est 10h ! »


	10. Chapter 10

Une suite! Une!

* * *

22 juillet – 17h25  
Bureau de Harmon Rabb  
Quartier général du Jag

La semaine s'était déroulée rapidement. Sarah et Harm vivaient maintenant ensemble depuis quelques jours mais cette cohabitation ne durait au plus que quelques heures par nuit. En effet, l'Amiral était particulièrement féroce envers ses subordonnés. Harm était devenu particulièrement ponctuel, Bud jonglait à merveille avec les douze dossiers qui lui avait été confié tandis que Sarah avait réglé en quatre jours son affaire de vol au grand étonnement de tous.

Tara vivait pratiquement seule dans l'appartement et ne voyait ses « colocataires » que pour le diner. Les problèmes de douche avaient continués et Tara s'était vue obligée de se laver pendant la journée. Etrangement, l'eau était toujours glacée. Ses soupçons se portaient sur Sarah qui feignait à merveille l'innocence. Elle avait pourtant tord, Harm étant à la recherche de la moindre occasion de pouvoir la mettre à la porte au plus vite. Chaque minute où les deux femmes étaient en contact était une véritable torture pour lui. Il en rêvait la nuit et le jour. Il voyait Sarah et Tara venir le tourmenter l'accusant de s'inventer des épouses imaginaires ou lui présentant d'autres madame Rabb.

Fatigué, il n'entendit pas Sarah entrer dans son bureau.

- Quelle heure est-il ?  
- 17h25.  
- Je suis impressionnée. Vraiment.  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Vous n'avez pas regardé votre montre.

Il releva la tête, un peu interloqué. Il aurait juré l'avoir regardée. Il consulta sa montre pour vérifier ses dires et s'aperçu qu'elle était mise à l'envers et ce depuis le matin.

- C'est… étrange.  
- A qui le dites-vous ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, peut-être réussirais-je un jour à être aussi précis que vous, Colonel.  
- Ne vous emballez pas trop vite, Capitaine. Un don est un don. Et moi et l'heure, c'est une grande histoire d'amour !  
- Vous voulez manger quelque chose de particulier, ce soir ?  
- Demandez donc à Chloé.  
- Chloé ?  
- Son avion atterrit dans une heure. J'ai demandé à l'Amiral de partir plus tôt et il a accepté.  
- Comment arrivez-vous à faire de tels prodiges ?  
- Prodiges ?  
- Miracles. Avec l'Amiral, avec votre affaire bouclée en moins d'une semaine…  
- Je ne révèle jamais mes secrets, Harm. Jamais.  
- Dommage.

*-*-*-*-

22 juillet – 18h30  
Aéroport de Washington

Chloé se battait depuis plusieurs minutes avec son énorme valise. En effet, tous les passagers la bousculaient l'empêchant ainsi d'avancer. Sarah, mi amusée mi désolée, se précipita à sa rencontre.

- Ma Chloé !

Chloé eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle fut dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

- Mac, tu m'étouffes.  
- Je sais mais je ne finirai pas en prison, je suis une avocate trop douée.  
- T'es impossible. » Lui répondit-elle en riant.

Avec la militaire, ce fut beaucoup plus simple pour Chloé de se frayer un passage entre les passagers de l'avion. Tout le monde se reculait avec prudence, ne voulant pas déranger cette femme si pressée. Revenait-elle d'Irak ou d'un autre pays ?  
- C'est quand même incroyable le respect que les gens te porte lorsque tu portes un uniforme. Sarah, tu pourrais m'en prêter un pour qu'on fasse plus attention à moi ?  
- Chloé, tu as décidément beaucoup trop d'imagination. Ils ont juste dû te prendre pour une dangereuse terroriste aux prises avec un Colonel de l'armée, voilà tout.  
- Moque-toi seulement. Moi je ne prétends pas avoir un Capitaine à genoux devant moi me suppliant d'aller vivre avec lui.

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel et lui tira la langue.

- Oui, très mature comme attitude.  
- Maman Chloé, arrête de faire ta vieille.  
- Allez raconte moi tout !  
- Je vis chez Harm.

Paralysée et passablement sous le choc, Chloé regardait dans le vide. Mac qui continuait d'avancer s'arrêta après avoir remarqué que le bruit caractéristique des roulettes d'une valise ne résonnait plus dans le grand hall de l'aéroport.

- Chloé ?

- Respire. Chloé, c'est temporaire et c'est pour le protéger de son amie Tara.  
- Un Capitaine qui n'est pas capable de se défendre seul. Mais bien sûr, tu te moques de moi ?  
- Tara est une monomaniaque. Enfin, elle a le comportement d'une monomaniaque. Elle est obsédée par Harm.  
- Elle a des troubles psychiques ?  
- Non, pas vraiment, elle a juste le comportement monomaniaque. Et Harm a inventé il y a quelques années que nous étions mariés. Donc, il m'a proposé de vivre avec lui pour empêcher Tara de lui sauter dessus. Sauf qu'il ignore que j'ai rencontré Tara en vacances et que je suis au courant à propos de cette histoire de mariage. Et je vis chez lui pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Mais l'Amiral nous a submergés de travail ce qui fait que…  
- Stop. TDI.  
- Quoi ?  
- Trop d'informations. J'ai rien compris. Depuis quand êtes-vous mariés ?!  
- Nous ne sommes pas mariés.  
- Ok. Tu as de la chance. Si tu m'avais caché un détail pareil, j'étais dans l'obligation de te tuer. Et Tara, elle sort d'où ?  
- Une ancienne amie qui rêve de l'épouser et plus si affinités.  
- Tu as une idée de comment on va se débarrasser de son corps ?  
- Explique.  
- Mac, c'est une concurrente pot-de-colle. Si tu veux Harm, il va falloir l'évincer.  
- Monte dans la voiture et arrête de dire des bêtises.

Chloé reprit son exposé anti-Tara quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'elles furent bloquées dans les embouteillages.

- Tu l'aimes, tu vis avec lui…  
- Chloé.  
- Je me tais mais ça me change rien. J'ai raison.

22 juillet – 19h30  
Appartement de Harmon Rabb

Tara et Harm faisait la cuisine depuis une bonne heure. Il tenait à faire deux plats, l'un végétarien pour lui et Tara tandis qu'il en faisait un autre pour Chloé et Mac.

- Tu veux l'empoisonner ou quoi ?  
- De quoi parles-tu ?  
- De toutes ces graisses. De cette quantité de viande. De…  
- Ca ne va pas les tuer. Mais essaie de les priver de ça et elles te tueront. Et je ne plaisante pas.  
- Demande le divorce.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Au lieu de la tuer à petit feu autant demander le divorce.

Il éclata de rire devant l'air renfrogné que Tara avait adopté. Elle était parfois insupportable mais elle avait permis de faire venir Sarah chez lui et puis, elle avait un certain humour. Un peu à son insu mais de l'humour tout de même.

- C'est nous !  
- Harm !  
- Dis-moi, Chloé, tu comptes grandir encore longtemps ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore. On verra.  
- Tu m'as manqué.  
- Toi aussi. C'est… ta cousine ?  
- Chloé, je te présente Tara. Tara, je te présente Chloé, la petite sœur de Mac.  
- Je ne suis pas sa cousine. Je suis une très bonne amie.

Chloé lui fit un sourire qui parut à Tara très gentil mais qui faisait assez peur à Sarah et Harm. Tara venait de se trouver une amie diabolique qui allait tout faire pour lui faire regretter de l'avoir rencontrée.

- On mange quoi ?

Harm lui présenta les plats et Chloé le remercia de prendre ainsi soin de sa croissance.

- Les protéines aident la croissance.  
- Faux, il faut manger de la soupe pour grandir.  
- Tara, c'est les protéines.  
- La soupe.  
- Les protéines.

Harm et Sarah échangèrent un regard avant de s'exclamer en cœur un merveilleux « A table les enfants ».


	11. Chapter 11

Une suite! Une!

* * *

23 juillet

Appartement de Harmon rabb

Washington D.C

Chloé avait installé dans le salon un petit campement. Rien n'avait été oublié : une tente, un matelas gonflable ainsi qu'un sac de couchage. Mais malgré tout cela, la nuit avait été un véritable cauchemar.  
Tara avait passé toute sa nuit à remuer, cherchant inlassablement une position confortable pour dormir. Quant enfin elle eut arrêté de gigoter, elle commença à marmonner des « Harmon ». Elle susurrait ce prénom avec passion. Elle enlaçait son coussin et l'embrassait avec une dévotion telle que Chloé ne put s'empêcher de faire une vidéo sur son téléphone portable.  
Ce qui était marrant cinq minutes ne le fut pas pendant toute la nuit. Lorsque Tara se réveilla, Chloé poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque Harm et Sarah vinrent les rejoindre.

Chloé remarqua leurs mines penaudes mais ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde. Elle fit un bisou à chacun en omettant Tara, leur interdit de l'embêter et partit se coucher dans leur lit.

- Il y a un problème ?  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai dormi cette nuit. Harmon, cette petite n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Trop de viande probablement.

Sarah retint de justesse un soupir mais leva tout de même les yeux au ciel. Tara était bornée. Fort heureusement, ses ressources n'étaient pas éternelles et Sarah comptait bien en profiter.  
A midi, elle se glissa dans le lit à coté de Chloé. L'adolescente semblait profondément endormie mais Sarah la réveilla d'un bisou sur la joue.

- Chloé jolie. Il est l'heure de se lever.  
- Dis-moi que tu l'as défenestrée.  
- Désolée, j'ai essayé mais Harm m'a déconseillé de le faire.  
- Il est fou…  
- Non, il préfère d'abord me trouver une bonne défense. Après on verra quoi faire.  
- Tu te moques de moi.  
- Juste un peu. Mais elle est sympa cette petite Tara. Elle tient à ta santé. Elle t'a même préparé un flan de légumes avec le moins de sel possible.  
- Tuez-moi !  
- Jamais. ça serait un double meurtre.

Après un coup d'oreiller bien sentit, Mac tira la langue à la jeune fille dans un geste empreint d'une grande sagesse.

- A la douche !

***

Un bon diner diététique plus tard, Sarah et Chloé regardait Tara en cuisine. Elle s'afférait sur le dessert. Harm observait les deux filles avec attention. Pour une raison étrange, il présentait une insurrection dans son salon. Cela était peut-être dû au fait qu'elles observaient alternativement leurs couteaux et Tara. Résistant à l'envie de faire la moindre remarque, il préparait déjà son futur interrogatoire.  
« - Monsieur Harmon Rabb… N'avez rien vu venir concernant le meurtre de votre amie Tara Jamison qui logeait alors chez vous ?  
- Non monsieur.  
- Depuis combien de temps était-elle chez vous ?  
- Une semaine, je pense.  
- Et pour quelles raisons hébergiez-vous la dénommée Chloé Madison ?  
- Parce qu'elle était en vacances.  
- Mais sa tutrice est bien Sarah Mackenzie ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi ne vivait-elle pas alors chez madame Mackenzie ?  
- Je les avais invitées.  
- Mais votre appartement est plus petit que le sien, non ? »

Il fut sortit de sa rêverie, ou plutôt de son cauchemar par la voix de Chloé. Redressant la tête, il vit que Sarah tenait à la main une cuillère remplie d'une substance verte.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

Un sourire diabolique apparut alors sur son visage. Elle tendit son bras pour approcher la fameuse cuillère du visage de son mari fictif.

- Goute donc… Chaton.

Chloé éclata de rire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à cause du sourire vainqueur de Mac, de la tête presque horrifiée de Harmon ou simplement le surnom mais le fait était qu'elle n'aurait en aucun cas voulut rater cet instant.

Peu rassuré, il tira la langue pour effleurer la substance. Sarah en profita pour lui déposer l'entièreté dans la bouche. Alors qu'il tentait d'identifier, la réponse providentielle vint de Tara qui ramenait le plat à table.

- C'est un cake au thé, aux algues et aux huiles essentielles de pin. Mais tu aurais dû attendre avant de gouter. C'est meilleur chaud.

Jamais au grand jamais, notre végétarien n'avait eu une telle envie de fuir devant un plat. Alors qu'il échafaudait un plan pour ne pas en manger, une quantité considérable de la mixture vint se rajouter dans son assiette. En effet, profitant de l'inattention de Tara, Chloé et Mac avaient refilé leur part à l'homme de la situation : lui.

- C'était délicieux. » S'exclamèrent-elles en quittant la table. « Mais sincèrement, nous préférons un bon gâteau nature.  
- Je comprends. Mais je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu partager ce repas avec moi.  
- C'est tout naturel. Harm, tu devrais finir ton assiette. Tu ne veux pas offenser cette chère Tara, n'est ce pas ?  
- Chloé…

***  
Un grand bruit fracassant traversa l'appartement en ce beau samedi.  
Harm, dans un grand geste galant, avait proposé de ranger la table pendant que ses dames se prélassaient dans le canapé. Sa maladresse l'avait malheureusement rattrapé et le plat de cake avait fini sa course sur le sol. Inmangeable pour le plus grand malheur des habitants. Tara accourut inquiète pour son cher Harmon tandis que Chloé et Mac, plus en retrait, regardait d'un air peu sympathique le responsable.

- Tara, je m'excuse. Moi qui voulait bien faire.  
- Ne dit pas de bêtises ! tu n'es pas blessé au moins ?  
- Non, je ne pense pas. Par contre, ce pauvre cake…  
- Viens t'allonger et ne pense plus à ça !

Sarah marmonna que c'était bien triste. Chloé quant à elle, affirma que c'était une chute bien curieuse.

- De plus, ajouta-t-elle sournoisement, cela ressemble fort à un coup monté…

Harm ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur l'accident. Choisissant de détourner l'attention de chacun, il proposa un jeu de société.  
Le seul qu'Harm avait encore dans son salon, était le Scrabble.

***  
Définitivement, Sarah était très douée pour ce jeu. Elle venait de passer à 150 points grâce à un mot compte triple « Mariage ».  
En inscrivant les points sur son carnet, Harm priait silencieusement tous les dieux de toutes les religions de lui venir en aide. Les risques que Tara pose une question étaient trop élevés.

C'était maintenant le tour de Chloé. Elle resta pensive sur ses lettres pendant quelques minutes puis rajouta les lettres e, g et i ainsi qu'une lettre blanche.

- Quel est ton mot ?  
- Eglise. La blanche compte pour un l.

Tara acquiesça et Harm rajouta les points de la jeune fille. Tara prépara ses lettres et installa le mot « divorce ».  
Voulant à tout prix changer le thème que les femmes avaient instauré dans le jeu, il mit le mot « avion ». Même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'aurait jamais cru que ce mot là puisse devenir le mot tabou.

Tara avait relevé la tête en le voyant et avait demandé d'une voix un peu tremblante :

- Où avez-vous été en voyage de noce ?


	12. Chapter 12

Les gens! Des reviews pleaseeeeeeeee :D au moins pour dire ce que vous aimez ;) ça motive pour taper :)

* * *

Harm se demandait dans quelle dimension il venait d'atterrir. Comment Tara avait-elle seulement pu penser à « Voyage de Noce » en voyant le mot « avion ». Un silence total avait empli la pièce.  
Tara avait la lèvre tremblante, elle n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet. Pour elle, ce voyage était tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu : l'homme de ses rêves pour elle toute seule lui faisant l'amour à chaque seconde. Elle regrettait énormément sa question, elle ne voulait rien savoir.  
En face d'elle, Harm aussi regrettait la question.  
Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Chloé demanda de quel voyage de noce il était question.

- Parce qu'il y en a eu plusieurs ? Dit alors Tara.

Son visage s'était désormais décomposé. Même dans ses pires cauchemars… Elle…  
Ne pouvant plus dire un mot, elle se mit à pleurer.

- Tara !

Les autres occupants de la pièce ne savaient quoi faire. Sarah ne pouvait pas laisser Tara dans une telle situation. Elle en était en partie responsable. La culpabilité étreint alors son cœur. Elle avait blessé cette femme en voulant se venger de Harm.

- Tara, ne pleurez pas. Il n'y a pas eu de voyage de noce.

Entre deux hoquets, la jeune femme demanda à Sarah de lui expliquer.

- Je pense que c'est à Harm de vous expliquer pourquoi il s'est fait passer pour mon époux alors que nous sommes de simples collègues.

Le monde de Tara venait de s'effondrer. Jamais elle n'aurait cru se sentir plus mal qu'après l'annonce de ce mariage… qui n'était en réalité que fictif. Se sentant flouée et trahie par cet homme, sa tristesse se changea alors en une colère sans nom. Jamais personne n'aurait cru que le coup de poing puisse faire le moindre mal à un capitaine entrainé de l'armée. Et pourtant, sa colère décuplant sa force, Tara réussit alors à mettre KO le fier Harmon Rabb Junior.

***

Une heure plus tard, Tara et Harm étaient à l'hôpital.  
Chloé avait du mal de rester sérieuse et menaçait à tout moment d'éclater de rire. Jamais elle ne s'était attendue à un tel retournement de situation. L'un avait une dent cassée tandis que l'autre avait réussi l'exploit de se casser quatre phalanges.

On avait placé les deux blessés dans une même chambre en attendant de leur donner l'autorisation de rentrer chez eux. Lorsque Sarah s'en approcha, elle pu entendre les cris outrés de Tara qui clamait qu'on ne l'avait jamais aussi mal traitée de toute sa vie et que si elle le pouvait, elle aurait demandé le divorce sur le champ. Ce à quoi, un capitaine lui répondit que cela serait difficile compte tenu qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés.

Il eut un bruit de porcelaine brisée suivit d'un éclat de rire que Sarah attribua aussitôt à Chloé.

- Vous pouvez sortir. Tous les deux.  
- Jamais !  
- Tara…  
- Vous m'avez dupée !  
- Tara… c'est grâce à vous que j'ai découvert toute cette histoire…  
- Vous saviez ?!

Chloé n'avait jamais tant apprécié une journée. La tête de Harm en cet instant valait tout l'or du monde.

- Je savais. Depuis peu, mais oui, je savais.  
- Vous avez profité de la situation ! S'exclamèrent les deux blessés.  
- Sincèrement… oui. Je suis désolée Tara mais vos révélations m'ont fait l'effet d'une bombe. Cet homme se faisait passer pour mon époux depuis des années alors que tout ce que nous n'avons jamais eu la moindre relation amoureuse.  
- Il vous a brisé le cœur comme moi ?  
- Peut-être pas comme vous. Mais j'ai été réellement consternée par toute cette histoire.

Harmon Rabb voyait tous ses espoirs fondre comme neige au soleil. Tara allait désormais le maudire… ainsi que Sarah. Il avait joué avec le feu… ou pire… avec deux femmes. Et il allait payer le prix fort de ses actes.

***

- Chloé ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu m'aimes encore ?

- Chloé ?

- C'est à cause du mariage ?  
- Tu voulais l'épouser ? T'avais qu'à lui demander !

***

- Tara ?

- Tara… Je…  
- Excusez-moi, vieux schnock, je n'ai pas le temps de vous parler. Ni de vous voir. Adieux !

***

- Mac ?  
- Capitaine ? Auriez-vous des doutes à propos de mon grade ?

- Pardon ?  
- Non, Colonel.  
- Bien. Passez une nuit agréable.

***  
Cette nuit là, allongé sur son canapé, Harmon Rabb Junior se demanda si sa bonne étoile l'avait quittée, elle-aussi. Se retournant pour être mieux mis, il tomba à terre.

Trois femmes vivaient chez lui, dans son lit même. Et il dormait dans un canapé trop petit.  
Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de pire.


	13. Chapter 13

la suite! comme d'hab, bonne lecture et on oublie pas la review :D

* * *

La nuit était bonne conseillère. Harm avait mis à profit tout ce temps pour réfléchir. Tara et Sarah avait de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir mais Chloé… Chloé était vexée et frustrée par cette situation. Sa réaction était prévisible car elle ne désirait que le meilleur pour sa grande sœur.

Harm pouvait donc tenter de la reconquérir et il lui semblait que cela se ferait plus facilement qu'avec Tara et Mac.

Le petit déjeuner se fit rapidement et dans un silence lourd de sens. Les trois femmes s'étaient mises d'un coté de la table, laissant le pauvre Harm désespérément seul à l'autre bout. Alors que Sarah partait au JAG, Harm prit quelques instants pour parler à la jeune fille.

- Chloé ?

- Chloé, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. En fait, si je l'ai invitée ici…  
- Explique.  
- Je l'ai invitée ici…  
- Si c'est un message codé, il est vachement bien codé. Je ne pige rien.  
- Chloé, ce que je veux dire c'est que… j'ai invité Mac ici. Je ne l'ai pas seulement fait pour Tara mais…  
- Oui, je vois l'idée. Et le meilleur moyen que tu as trouvé pour lui dire ça, c'est de la faire passer pour ta femme. Logique. En fait, oui, ça pourrait être logique dans un sens. Tu en es raide dingue amoureux, tu veux le lui dire mais tu l'avoues d'abord à tes amis. Tu as peur que l'un deux essaie de te piquer ta perle rare donc tu la fais passer pour ta femme. En plus, ça tombe bien, Tara, la copine un peu amoureuse de toi va te laisser un peu tranquille. Et puis, Sarah n'a pas besoin de le savoir n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je comprends que mon… enfin, que cette étrange… affaire te sois un peu obscure.  
- Je comprends que tu as bien besoin d'une psychothérapie… » après un regard lourd de sens pour qu'il se rende compte de l'absurdité de cette situation, elle reprit dans un soupir. « mais aussi et surtout besoin de mon aide. »

Jamais il n'aurait cru que la situation se simplifie de cette manière. Chloé était très raisonnable pour son âge.

- Juste une condition.

Enfin…

- Harmon Rabb Junior, si tu te permets de lui faire encore du mal une seule et minuscule petite fois, même si c'est simplement une petite égratignure, je te promets les pires souffrances.

Elle était raisonnable et fidèle à sa grande sœur. Harm ne doutait pas un instant que Chloé puisse devenir une brillante avocate. Il se promit de tenter de la convaincre d'embrasser cette carrière dès que l'affaire Tara serait résolue et classée.

- D'accord.

Ils fixèrent un rendez-vous sur le temps de midi dans un petit restaurant italien pour être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Harm partit au bureau. Il avait calculé que son retard serait inférieur à cinq minutes, ce qui se révéla exact. Il s'étonnait de jour en jour de ses progrès en matière de ponctualité. Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne avec qui il pouvait partager cela. En arrivant, Harriet emmena Bud loin de lui. Nul doute que Mac avait expliqué en long et en large toute l'histoire.

- Capitaine Rabb ?  
- Oui Amiral ?  
- Dans mon bureau.

Il suivit son supérieur, craignant une réprimande puis il se rendit compte que cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Les lois militaires étaient ainsi faites qu'une relation entre Mac et lui était problématique.

- Comment avez-vous pu arriver encore en retard ?

Ah… ça.

- Amiral, c'est suite à un malentendu avec… le colonel.

Harm songea un instant à changer de nom et de s'exiler dans le fin fond du désert. Cette excuse était la plus pitoyable, sans compter que l'amiral avait une légère tendance à prendre parti pour Mac.

- C'est une longue histoire, monsieur. Et cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets.  
- Rompez capitaine. Immédiatement. Vous êtes irrécupérable.

La journée se passa lentement. Ses fonctions d'horloge parlante ne parvinrent pas à le calmer et ce fut dans un énervement certain qu'il arriva au « Dolce », un petit restaurant italien de D.C.

Les tables étaient petites et Chloé ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Harm se contorsionner pour ne pas embêter la vieille dame derrière lui en s'asseyant.  
Lorsque le serveur eut pris la commande, elle chuchota un « ceci doit rester confidentiel ».

Elle sortit de son sac une simple feuille de papier où étaient griffonnés des mots.

- Ceci est une esquisse des points sensibles de Sarah. Attention, jamais elle ne doit apprendre que je t'ai confié certains de ses secrets. Je précise aussi que tout n'est pas noté ici.  
- Je te promets la plus grande prudence. Avec moi, ton secret est bien gardé.  
- Comme je suis sûre que tu n'es pas de confiance, n'essaie pas de le nier, cette histoire de mariage en dit long, j'ai volontairement glissé des intrus dans la liste. Tu devras tous les faire. L'ordre n'est pas important.  
- D'accord.  
- Une dernière question. Tu l'aimes ?

Il hésita avant de prononcer le moindre mot. Puis, relevant la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Chloé, il l'avoua.

- Oui. Je l'aime.  
- Waouw. Je comprends mieux les ravages que tu peux faire. Avec des yeux pareils à damner une sainte…

Elle sourit et avança sa feuille. Le serveur arriva à ce moment-là et ils décidèrent de manger tant que la pizza était chaude.  
L'étroitesse du lieu provoqua une bataille entre la pizza de Chloé et de Harm.

- Chloé, coupe ce morceau pour qu'il ne touche plus ma part.  
- Mais… coupe le toi-même !  
- Je suis végétarien. Mes couverts ne peuvent pas toucher la viande de ta part.

Bouche bée, elle l'observa avec défi.

- Espèce de dangereux végétarien ! Si vous avez des enfants, je les transformerai tous en carnivores accomplis.  
- Ou je te convertirai à mon mode alimentaire avant, jeune fille.  
- Tu rêves.  
- On verra.

Le serveur, amusé par la situation, revint avec deux petits jeux qui étaient habituellement offerts aux plus jeunes.

- Avec les compliments de la maison.  
- C'est trop aimable, répondit Harm un peu sarcastique.  
- C'est adorable, ainsi, il pourra s'amuser comme un petit fou, hein mon Harminou chou.  
- Toi, expose-moi ton plan.  
- Et bien… voilà comment je vois les choses.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci pour les gentils commentaires,

Chapitre à déguster avec chocolat et tout et tout, bonne lecture et on oublie pas la review :D

* * *

_Premier jour d'intervention  
Phase 1 imaginée par la talentueuse Chloé  
Prière de ne pas laisser ce mot à la vue de tous et de le brûler après lecture._

Allongé sur son canapé, Harm ouvrit avec précaution l'enveloppe. Bien qu'elle lui ait dévoilé le principal de son plan au restaurant, Chloé avait peaufiné toutes ses idées une journée de plus avant de lui livrer cette lettre qui comportait donc le résumé du plan d'intervention. Elle lui avait promis que le plan ne prendrait pas plus de trois ou quatre jours s'il suivait bien à la lettre ses indications. Malgré cela, ils avaient prévu de se rejoindre régulièrement pour faire le point et adapter les choses en conséquence.  
Il parcourut du regard le programme de la journée.

_Pour commencer, il ne faut en aucun cas changer de comportement de manière brutale. Une Marine entrainée décèle facilement ce qui change de l'ordinaire – de plus, son statut d'avocate lui permet de récolter un maximum de preuves compromettantes pour le sujet. Il est donc impératif de garder ses habitudes !  
Malgré cela, des petites améliorations devront être réalisées._

1) Désarmer Tara et Mac : la thérapie par le sourire. Prends le temps de sourire des choses simples- un livre, un commentaire, un rayon de soleil… - mais sans excès. Ici, nous cherchons simplement à gagner un capital de sympathie.  
1Bis) En aucun cas, le sourire susmentionné ne devra être adressé à Tara ou à Mac. 

Il avait beau essayer de comprendre, il ne voyait pas en quoi adresser un sourire à Mac ou Tara pouvait être dangereux.  
_  
1Ter) Explications : Un sourire adressé à Tara pourrait lui donner de faux espoirs et lui mettre en tête une idée de mariage. Un sourire adressé à Mac pourrait être vu comme une marque de moquerie du style « je vais vous faire craquer, vous allez tomber dans mes bras et me pardonner », ce qui est certes, le but de la manœuvre mais qu'il ne faut en aucun cas afficher !_

Effectivement, elle avait pensé à tout. Mais adresser ses sourires à un rayon de soleil ou à une plante verte n'allait pas non plus l'aider beaucoup.

_2) L'homme doit ramener des offrandes. Un éclair au chocolat ou une religieuse aux framboises a toujours son charme.  
2Bis) L'homme ne doit pas présenter son offrande comme étant une offrande. Il doit placer cette dernière sur l'autel et s'éloigner.  
2Ter) Explications : L'autel – appelé aussi frigo – est rempli par l'homme et donne à la femme un message implicite correspondant à « j'ai pensé à vous »._

La simplicité du plan de Chloé commençait vraiment à lui poser problème… Rien de tout cela ne promettait d'être très efficace.

_3) La salle de bain ou l'aromathérapie : une douce odeur de rose qui flotte dans l'air.  
3Bis) Mac craque à tous les coups._

4) Un peu de musique adoucit les mœurs… N'oublie pas !

Harm lisait pour la troisième fois le mot laissé par Chloé. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec tout mais sachant que la jeune fille était sa seule alliée, il devait prendre sur lui.  
Il se leva un peu avant les filles – ce qui n'étais pas un exploit, ses nuits étaient réduites à cause du canapé inconfortable – et installa un brûle parfum dans la chambre. Une douce odeur de rose imprégnait toute la pièce et Harm se félicita de cette astuce. Ce brûle parfum était quasiment indétectable et elles ne pourraient qu'être séduites.

La première debout grimaça un instant, par chance, ce n'était que Chloé. Elle chercha d'où venait cette odeur puis, paniquant à l'idée que Mac se réveille, elle courut chercher Harm.

- Mais c'est bien trop fort ! Tu veux assommer un yack ?!

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre l'expression étrange de la jeune fille, il se contenta de reprendre le brule parfum et de le mettre à la fenêtre.  
Sarah arriva quelques minutes après, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle remarqua Harm après quelques instants et détourna bien vite son regard. Ce mouvement sauva Harm qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'utiliser son fameux sourire. Chloé semblait avoir surestimé la capacité de pouvoir réprimer le sourire du pilote.

Dans tous les cas, la rose avait permis un petit-déjeuner calme et sans silences lourds de sens. Harm avait même pu se joindre à la tablée et il n'était pas mécontent. Cela lui plaisait d'être ainsi avec elles.  
Sarah partit en même temps que lui au Jag. Ils ne partagèrent pas la même voiture mais qu'elle ne l'évite pas était déjà un progrès. Fier de cette avancée, il souriait constamment. En arrivant sur le plateau, il fit un sourire ravageur à Harriet et Bud qui fondirent comme neige au soleil.

Même l'Amiral succomba à l'atmosphère souriante lorsqu'il entendit Harm continuer à dire l'heure. Sur le temps de midi, il alla à la boulangerie et ramena des choux à la crème ainsi qu'une boite de religieuses aux framboises.  
Sur chaque bureau, il déposa un chou. Ainsi, Mac ne se sentirait pas visée directement. Chloé n'aurait peut-être pas approuvé mais il se sentait pousser des ailes. Ce qui, pour un pilote, voulait tout dire.

Le retour à la maison se passa bien, puis, réfléchissant aux derniers jours, Harm réalisa que Mac vivait toujours chez lui. Pourtant, elle aurait très bien pu rentrer chez elle. Il y avait donc un infime espoir qu'elle veuille se laisser séduire. Cette histoire de musique était intéressante. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça…

Pourtant.

Pourtant le soir venu, cette douce musique fut très mal accueillie. Il avait choisi une vieille balade irlandaise. Calme et envoutante.

Chloé était restée à l'écouter en mangeant sa religieuse. Mac avait levé les yeux au ciel était partie dormir tandis que Tara, elle, sanglotait sous les couvertures.

La chanson finie, il se souvint des paroles de Chloé. Il y avait des intrus dans les listes et il venait probablement de tomber sur l'une d'elle…

- Explique-moi.  
- La musique adoucit les mœurs mais en cas de cœur brisé, cela entretient la blessure. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu fasses un choix aussi déprimant. Balade irlandaise ! déprimant et nostalgique !  
- Tu es sûre que tu essaies de m'aider ?  
- Oui. Mais si tu n'y mets pas un peu de bonne volonté, on ne va pas aller bien loin…


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà la suite! Lilou, ma beta est avec toi ^^ elle aime me renvoyer ça super vite donc vala quoi ^^

bonne lecture à tous et toujours mille merci aux reviews (et ceux qui passent meme si je ne sais jamais leur avis ^^)

* * *

Les derniers jours avaient été plus étranges les uns que les autres. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que l'opération était en cours et peu de résultats avaient été obtenus. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, Sarah reculait. Il ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'être si distante des problèmes. Elle avait plutôt l'habitude de lui faire comprendre de manière peu délicates qu'il agissait comme un imbécile et là… Rien.

Les seuls échangent qu'ils avaient étaient au Jag quand elle se moquait ouvertement de son rôle d'horloge parlante.

Ce matin là, il décida de lui parler. Chloé lui avait rendu sa feuille journalière d'actions à accomplir et le message était clair.

Jour 4 : Parler.

Elle l'avait griffonné sur un post-it avant de partir avec Mac faire un tour. Parler. Il savait que ce petit mot arriverait mais il espérait inconsciemment que… Non, c'était stupide. Il allait devoir leur parler. A toutes les deux. Mais par qui commencer ?

Tara ou Mac ?

Il choisit de garder le plus difficile pour la fin. Il se surprit de penser que c'était de la lâcheté que de ne pas affronter Sarah en premier. Et s'en était. Affronter ses sentiments, expliquer son mensonge, révéler ses secrets…

Affronter Tara était plus facile.

***

Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, elle s'était simplement assise dans le salon en face de lui. Chloé avait prétexté une virée shopping avec Sarah et s'était éclipsée.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se lancer. Il avait préparé un plaidoyer qui aurait fait mouche dans un tribunal mais face à Tara, il se sentait soudain mal à l'aise.  
Sans son côté pot de colle, elle semblait plus petite… et plus fragile.  
Et surtout, depuis qu'elle avait renoncé à être en colère contre lui, il ne restait plus en elle qu'une profonde lassitude qu'Harm interpréta comme de la tristesse. Se rendre compte du prix d'un mensonge était dur.

- Tara, je voudrais te parler.

Elle releva les yeux sur lui. Elle le suppliait de ne rien dire. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la vérité sur toutes ces histoires.

- Non.  
- Tara, je vais te le dire. Je ne te demande rien sinon de m'écouter.

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et commença.

- Toi et moi, on se connaît depuis très longtemps. On a pratiquement vécu ensemble et depuis cette nuit, chez Grams… Je sais que nous n'avons jamais parlé de ça mais… Oui, on a été ensemble, une nuit durant et non, je n'ai aucun regret. Je voudrais que tu sache que tu n'as pas été juste une fille de passage. Ca a été court, oui, mais ce n'était pas un simple coup de tête.

Elle le regardait fixement. Elle semblait touchée par ses révélations et il sut que ce serait encore plus difficile à dire.

- Mais entre toi et moi, il n'y a jamais eu cette magie. Oui, c'était bien mais nous étions des adolescents. De simples ados qui se découvraient des sentiments.

Des larmes emplirent ses yeux et elle tentait tout pour que ses larmes ne coulent pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer sa détresse. C'était cruel de lui rappeler tout depuis le début. Il aurait pu se contenter de simplement lui demander pardon pour ce mensonge.

- Et puis, il y a eu l'armée. J'ai appris à aimer. Pour la première fois, j'avais des sentiments qui me donnaient des ailes. Et Mac. Bon sang, Mac a été la dernière. Et quand tu m'as demandé une nouvelle fois d'être à toi. De te prendre comme amie, comme amante, comme mon âme sœur. Je n'étais pas et je ne suis toujours pas. Je ne suis pas fait pour toi, je le sais. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui te choie et te protège comme un trésor. Je t'apprécie mais je ne peux pas l'être.

- Ce mensonge… ce mensonge n'était qu'une… mystification. Je voulais croire que j'arriverais à me lancer et rendre ce mensonge véritable mais non. Toutes ces années pour arriver à notre situation actuelle. Et je t'ai blessée. Et je suis désolé. Tellement désolé.

Elle se leva et lui demanda de bien vouloir téléphoner à l'aéroport pour réserver un vol. Puis, elle se retira en disant qu'elle allait faire sa valise.

Les conséquences semblèrent terribles : sans Tara dans cet échiquier, Chloé et Sarah allaient retourner dans l'appartement de cette dernière et ses tentatives de discussion seraient mises en péril.

Il lui fallait une solution.

Mais laquelle ?

- Tara…  
- Non, n'espère pas me faire changer d'avis. Tu veux Sarah, tu ne m'as jamais aimée. Tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps. Je pense que les charges sont assez lourdes contre toi. Je ne peux pas t'accorder mon pardon, Harm. Je ne peux pas.

Elle mit les derniers vêtements puis, ayant refermé son sac, elle le posa sur son épaule.

- Amène-moi à l'aéroport.


	16. Chapter 16

Voilà la suite ! Alors, aurons-nous une rencontre Sarah et Harm? ^^

Bonne lecture! et merci aux reviews ;) vous déchirez tout :)

* * *

En arrivant au Jag, Harm fut agréablement surpris en constatant qu'il était à l'heure. La discussion avec Tara avait été plus rapide que prévue. Il se sentait pourtant mal. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessée et il doutait qu'elle puisse encore lui adresser la parole.

Il vit Sarah en grande conversation avec Harriet et il soupira. Elle aussi aurait du mal à lui pardonner. Il sentait que ce prétendu mariage l'avait affectée plus profondément. Peut-être avait-elle compris que cette invention reposait sur des sentiments réels…

Il attrapa une pile de dossiers et se mit au travail. La journée promettait d'être longue.

De plus, devait-il annoncer à Sarah le départ de Tara ?

***

La foule bruyante de l'aéroport se pressait dans un va et vient incessant. Bien sûr, elle s'était vue interdite d'avancer la date de son départ. Elle devait encore attendre quatre jours avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Immobile au milieu de ce grand lieu, Tara réfléchissait. Il avait piétiné son cœur littéralement et elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Sa jalousie pour toutes ces femmes, toutes ces années à espérer… Tout cela pour rien. Elle avait toujours espéré qu'il pouvait avoir quelques sentiments datant de cette époque lointaine de leur adolescence.

Grams l'avait prise à part pour lui expliquer le goût qu'avait Harm pour l'armée. Elle l'avait mise en garde tout en lui laissant de l'espoir. Sarah Rabb l'avait persuadée qu'elle pouvait le changer, qu'elle pouvait lui apporter la stabilité qu'il méritait. Et il avait fallu à Harmon des années avant de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Elle avait gâché des années à ses côtés.

Elle avait maintenant deux choix. Se battre pour lui et lui montrer ce qu'elle était ou abandonner.  
Et le choix était vite fait. Simplement.

- Tara ?

Elle se retourna, surprise d'entendre cette voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à l'entendre ici. Comment pouvait-elle être ici. Harm ne pouvait quand même pas l'avoir prévenue ?

- Venez…

Une main attrapa son poignet et l'obligea à avancer à travers la foule.  
Chloé attrapa la valise de Tara et la posa à l'arrière du taxi.

- J'étais derrière la porte.

Elle tendit un bout de papier où était griffonnée une adresse au chauffeur puis se tourna vers son aînée.

- Et bien que j'apprécie Harm, je ne suis pas d'accord sur ses manières. Ne pas être correct avec une femme est un crime impardonnable à mes yeux.

- Chloé, tu me détestes…

La jeune fille resta silencieuse un instant. Elle se doutait que la question tomberait et même en ayant réfléchit longtemps, il lui était difficile de répondre.

- Je… je pense que je déteste ce que tu représentes. Pas qui tu es.  
- Explique.  
- A mon arrivée, j'ai découvert toute cette… histoire. J'ai été furieuse de te voir entre Harm et Sarah, ça je l'avoue. Tu étais un obstacle de plus entre eux, comme si l'armée ou les multiples aventures de Harm n'étaient déjà pas assez. Tu étais le stéréotype pur de la meilleure amie amoureuse à la folie qui veut chasser les intruses.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?  
- Me rendre compte que tu étais une femme comme une autre qui souffre. Et je savais que la date de ton départ coïncidait avec la mienne. Tu avais quatre jours d'avance et vu les prix, je ne pense pas que cela aurait été très judicieux de prendre un autre vol.

Le silence se fit dans le taxi. Chloé voulait laisser Tara comprendre toute la portée de ses mots.  
- Donc tu veux que je reste parce que tu m'aimes bien ?  
- N'allons pas trop vite, Tara. Je veux que tu restes pour permettre à Harm et Sarah de s'expliquer. Elle doit lui dire la raison de son silence sur ce mariage… Et lui…  
- Il doit lui avouer qu'il l'aime.

Chloé fut surprise. Tara était donc bonne joueuse ? Elle allait les aider à se trouver ?

- Chloé, ne rêve pas. J'aime Harmon. Et je veux savoir s'il y a la moindre chance qu'il soit heureux avec cette Sarah. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne les laisserai pas ensemble. Harmon mérite de trouver le véritable amour.  
- T'es une fille vachement bizarre.  
- Et toi une gamine un peu trop étrange et trop mûre pour son âge.  
- Moi ? Mûre ? A ton avis, qui a manipulé Harm pour avoir des gâteaux en quantité suffisante dans le frigo ?  
- C'était bien joué, comment t'y es tu prise ?  
- Secret défense.

D'un commun accord, elles s'installèrent dans le salon de Harmon Rabb et y firent un lit avec les matelas gonflables des deux militaires.

- Et tu penses sincèrement qu'ils ne vont pas voir venir la manipulation ?  
- Pas si je me propose de dormir avec Harmon…  
- Pour un peu, je penserais que tu veux être de mon coté.  
- Va savoir…


	17. Chapter 17

Qui dit vacances de Noel dit obligatoirement miracle de Noel. Et chic alors! Vous êtes vraiment chanceux! Parce que la brave petite auteure qui avait été surmenée par tout que je suis, je vous apporte... La suite! Oui oui oui! On renoue donc avec Tara!  
Je vais essayer d'être plus présente pour vous poster ça, plus ou moins régulièrement ;) Bonne lecture!  
Alors, sans plus tarder, la suite!

* * *

Il n'avait encore rien dit à Sarah. Il avait pourtant essayé mais à chaque fois, il s'était trouvé une bonne excuse pour ne pas parler du départ de Tara. Et puis, maintenant qu'il y pensait, lui annoncer la nouvelle de but en blanc aurait été comme avouer que ce départ ouvrait des possibilités entre eux deux. Mais il n'était encore pas prêt à le faire. Et il doutait même de pouvoir un jour le faire.

Il gara sa voiture en face de son immeuble et aperçut le colonel qui arrivait elle aussi. Diable. Il allait devoir tout expliquer. Si elle le laissait lui dire un mot. Elle ne daigna pourtant pas le voir et s'avança vers l'immeuble en l'ignorant totalement. L'avait-elle vu ? Essayait-elle de l'éviter ?

Sa soirée allait être longue. Très longue. Entre Sarah qui lui en voulait, Chloé qui s'était mise automatiquement de son coté… Il était un homme mort. Même devenir l'esclave de l'amiral aurait été plus agréable. Au moins là, il serait devenu ponctuel.

Ses pires craintes furent en un instant réduites à néant lorsqu'il vit dans son salon trois femmes. L'enfer existait, il en avait la preuve. Tara et Chloé semblaient conter leur journée à un colonel qui semblait… apprécier les explications.

Qu'allait-il encore lui arriver ?

Une heure plus tard et un diner de prêt, il se rendit compte à quel point l'enfer était proche. Chloé commença en étant extrêmement sympathique envers Tara qui semblait bien loin maintenant de toute envie de partir. Sarah ne commentait pas mais la confiance que Chloé accordait à Tara l'avait un peu déstabilisée. Elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire quand elle avait reçu par inadvertance son plat végétarien. Et ça, c'était vraiment étonnant. Il avait totalement déboussolé son monde et rien ne pouvait être pire.

Pourtant, ce fut un autre coup de grâce qui vint achever littéralement sa journée. Il allait vraiment souffrir.

- Tu as dit, Chloé ?

- Ta maman a appelé.

- Trish ?

- Tu en as une autre ? Bien **sûr** que c'est elle, et donc, elle passera demain. Une histoire de… euh… voyage. Je crois. Et au fait… » Glissa malicieusement Chloé en faisant un clin d'œil à Tara alors que les militaires fixaient leur assiette. « Je crois que je vais m'installer dans le salon pour cette nuit. Vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de temps à vous deux, Sarah et toi pour discuter de toute cette… affaire.

- Chloé, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. Je t'assure. » Assura Sarah dans un sourire sans pour autant adresser un regard à Harm.

Un peu mal à l'aise devant son plan quelque peu diabolique, selon elle, la cadette baissa un instant les yeux mais se reprit bien vite.

- Penses-tu que ce soit réellement un bon exemple pour moi de voir deux adultes fuir leurs responsabilités et leurs devoirs de… eh bien de mettre les choses à plat et d'en discuter ?

Harm haussa un sourcil. A quoi jouait la jeune fille ? Et quel était cette étrange impression ? Il sentait qu'un changement s'était fait mais il ne parvenait pas encore à mettre la main dessus. Alors qu'il observait l'échange entre Sarah et Chloé, il se rendit compte que Tara et la jeune fille semblait s'entendre…

Le non départ de Tara était-il lié à son intervention ?

Non, c'était simplement impossible… Quoique…

Sarah, quant à elle, était étonnée par l'attitude de sa petite sœur. Elle était si farouche à vouloir les rapprocher… enfin, plus que d'habitude si cela était possible.

- Chloé, je te rappelle que cette situation est le fruit de la… bêtise du Capitaine Rabb. Je ne suis pas tant responsable de son manque de… discernement.

- Ce n'est pas faux et je peux peut-être être la première à avoir cette entrevue, tu ne penses pas Chloé ? » Glissa tout aussi malicieusement Tara, ce qui passa inaperçu aux militaires.

L'hébétement put alors se lire sur les traits des deux militaires pourtant habitués à dissimuler leurs émotions. Sarah, dans un élan de charité, refusa et elle ne se rendit compte de la portée de son geste uniquement lorsqu'elle sentit le regard surpris de Harm sur elle.

Elle ne l'avait fait que pour éviter à son ami, si elle pouvait encore le considérer comme tel, de ne pas affronter la détresse et la colère d'une femme blessée. Bien qu'il lui sembla un instant être aussi blessée que Tara…

La table fut vite débarrassée et ils se retrouvèrent tous un peu désorienté quant à la marche à suivre. Les deux militaires se devaient-ils de résoudre leurs problèmes tout de suite ou devaient-ils attendre que toute la maisonnée soit endormie ?

Chloé proposa un jeu de société à la rousse et elles furent bien vite passionnées par la partie de scrabble. Debout derrière le canapé où elles jouaient avec entrain – au grand désespoir de Harm et la relative jalousie de Mac – les deux militaires évitaient de se regarder pour éviter un début de discussion.

- « Mensonge » mot compte double !

- Fourbe !

- Désolée jeune fille, à mon âge tu comprendras que tout est bon à prendre. Et je refuse de perdre cette partie.

- Tout ça pour ne pas faire la vaisselle… Tu es fourbe Tara ! Mais c'est bien joué… Peut-être pas autant que moi par contre. « Kiwi » et compte triple !

Cela arracha un sourire à Sarah et Harm se sentit plus en confiance. Un sourire de cette femme lui faisait tourner la tête. Il lui attrapa le bras et la conduisit vers la chambre. Malheureusement pour lui, cet acte, qu'il avait tant et tant de fois rêvé de faire, n'avait pas pour but de lui faire découvrir ô combien il était amoureux d'elle. Enfin… pas complètement en tout cas.

Il regretta vite l'absence de porte entre les deux pièces mais les cris qui parvenaient jusque là était trop passionnés que pour être feints. Ils se tinrent face à face et malgré sa supériorité en taille, il savait qu'il avait intérêt à la jouer fine. Sa récente prestation avec Tara lui avait prouvé à quel point il pouvait être idiot et inconsidéré pour parler à la gente féminine.

- Mac ?

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de soutenir son regard avec force. Elle était en mode militaire, probablement pour se protéger.

- Je suis désolé. Enfin, je vous prie de m'excuser. » Corrigea-t-il en se souvenant des leçons que lui avaient apprises ses parents. « Cette histoire de mariage, enfin ce mensonge au sujet d'un mariage n'avait aucune… Comment dire. » Il esquissa un sourire qui ne fit pourtant aucun effet sur la jeune femme. « Ce n'était pas dans l'intention de vous blesser ou de vous utiliser comme une vulgaire chose pour éloigner une prétendante. Tara peut parfois être très… enfin, vous voyez. J'étais à bout ce jour là et je lui ai annoncé la première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit.

Elle le regardait fixement, sans expression. Elle n'allait pas lui rendre la chose facile et il comprenait que trop bien son attitude.

- Je ne vais pas dire que c'était la chose la plus intelligente à faire mais sur le coup, ça m'a aidé. Et puis, cette chose entre nous, que je ne nommerai pas, a continué à progresser à gagner en importance sans pour autant que nous y aventurons.

Parler de leurs sentiments n'avait jamais été facile et pourtant, il savait qu'il devait le mentionner. Il le ressentait et ne pas en parler aurait été comme réprimer cette part en lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment où se situait la jeune femme à ce sujet, mais il devait le faire.

- J'aurais dû vous en parler mais… A chaque fois, cela aurait été comme s'aventurer sur ce terrain que nous refusons de nommer, là où cette chose entre nous reste en permanence.

Plongés les yeux dans les yeux, le temps semblait s'arrêter. Il savait que cette conversation n'allait pas réellement débloquer la situation mais il espérait que ce serait le premier pas vers… Pouvait-il seulement le dire ? N'était-il pas présomptueux ? Il ne pouvait espérer que tout serait rose entre eux mais il voulait au moins croire que leur amitié pouvait être réparée.

- Sarah ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

La voix de Chloé vint rompre ce moment. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour redescendre sur terre et comprendre ce qui se passait. Mac était retournée dans le salon et examinait le doigts de sa petite sœur. A terre, il y avait un verre brisé et il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde avant de comprendre qu'elle était blessée.

Leur soirée se finit brutalement. Chloé fut soignée et dorlotée par les deux femmes qui décidèrent de dormir dans le salon tandis que lui dormait dans son grand lit qui lui paraissait bien vide. Le sommeil ne vint pas vite le trouver et il put à loisir observer son plafond pendant de longues heures.


End file.
